


A new course to start from

by TFALokiwriter



Series: It's been a long road getting from there to here [1]
Category: Lost in Space: The Classic Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Belief, Character Growth, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hope, Jupiter 2, Loss, Older Characters, Protective Characters, Struggle, faith - Freeform, hard decisions, post Lost in Space Forever, short to long chapters, strange, unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Picks up right where Lost in Space Forever left our space castaways. (Originally entitled 'It's been a long road getting from there to here')





	1. A new course

"Oh, the pain. . . the pain."

Will rolled a eye.

"It can't be all that bad, Doctor Smith," Will said walking around the astrogator. "We have each other."

"William, I am not in my fifties anymore!" Smith cried, clenching his hand. "It is you who is going to be in pain and .  . ." his  blue, aged eyes drifted toward the Robot.  "Him." He turned his attention onto the younger man.

"Robot, how much food do we have in the food pantry?" Will asked.

"There is no food," The Robot said.

"Speaking of food, that piece of junk promised us _food_ ," Smith said. "He lied to us!"

"It had happened so quickly that he could not uphold his promise, Doctor Smith," The Robot said. "One by one members of the Robinsons party vanished, including the junk man, who acted as though nothing was happening. Perhaps there was nothing happening but there was something happening to us."

"Like we were slowly being transported. . . " Will said. 

"Affirmative," The Robot replied.

"But that doesn't explain the Jupiter 2 being in space when we got here," Will said.

"The Robinsons believed you had gone off to the Jupiter 2 another way," the Robot said. "As they were leaving the planet, the Jupiter 2 and I were taken away. Chances are, they were returned to the junk yard planet during the commotion. How and why we were transported does not compute."

"Course it does not compute to you, you neanderthal ninny!" Smith replied. "Your sensors are old and obsolete!"

"My sensors are strong and young compared to you, you quack!" Smith's eyes grew big at the last part. 

"Bury the hatchet you two," Will said, standing between the two with his hands on their chests. 

"Fine," Smith said, turning away.

"Fine," The Robot said, folding his accordion arms.

"Robot, is there a nearby planet where we can get supplies?" Will asked. 

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "According to my sensors there are several space stations that are three days away from each other."

"The nearest one is three days away," Will said. 

"Affirmative," The Robot said.  "The planet is right behind us."

"How convenient," Smith remarked.

"Dad might have enough diamonds to cover for our little trip at the store," Will said. "I'll set the course in. Looks like all that training . . . Looks like I get to pilot the ship after all."

"Not alone," The Robot said. "Not alone, Will Robinson."  The Robot  placed a red claw on the younger man's shoulder.

Smith briefly closed his eyes, painfully, leaning against the astrogator as the cold and hard reality set in then rubbed his face sliding his hand down with a face of regret. 

"We got each other," Will said. "We will get to Alpha Centauri one way or another."

"The two of you will," Smith turned in their direction then looked off toward the cryostasis pods. "I may have to take the trip the short way."

The Robot laughed then leaned forward.

"Negative." The Robot straightened himself up. "Doctor Smith, as unlikable as this situation is, you must make the best of it."

"I will," Will said, with a nod then turned toward the console to the pilot's seat.

"I don't like being reminded of my mortality, booby," Smith whispered, facing the robot holding on to his hand. "Back then I didn't need to think about it."

"You are worried about him," The Robot replied in a whisper. "Do not be."

Smith nodded then briefly closed his eyes, emotional.

"I can try," Smith said, then looked off toward the piloting young boy as the Robot shifted toward the younger man. 


	2. First mission

"What do we call this planet, Robot?" Will asked.

"Piglantis," The Robot said, as Smith came to their side.

"Pigs galore," Smith said. "Pig as far as the eye can see. What a waste."

"Not a waste, Doctor Smith," Will said. "If there is life then there is food." Smith's eyes grew big.

"Food?" Smith said, looking over toward Will then toward the sea of pigs. "Food!"

"Same old same old Doctor Smith," The Robot said.

"I will get the baskets," Smith said.

"I'll get the laser pistol," Will said.

"I will stand guard," The Robot said.

"You do that, Robot," Will said, pleased. He went into the Jupiter as well leaving the Robot behind.

The younger man joined Smith at the elevator then pressed on the button as Smith was softly humming to himself happily. The elevator went down to the residential deck that seemed incredibly empty. Smith placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder in sympathy and Will turned his attention on the doctor. Smith slid the bar aside. The two went in their separate directions. Will came to a pause where the weapon rack was that held the thin, glistening laser pistols. The other weapon container was held upstairs along the doorway that were simple material and didn't have to be replaced as often as laser pistols.

His eyes moved to the laser pistol straps inside the transparent box. He slid the box forward then took out the strap and slowly closed the container once more. He put on the laser pistol strap and clicked it on around his waist. He tightened the strap up, grabbed the laser pistol and slid into the holder.  Many times had he put this on in the face of danger.  Were his family in danger? If he had to guess, they were leaving the Junk yard planet after acquiring a new vessel and were heading in the direction of Alpha Centauri. They were going to meet up after reaching Alpha Centauri. Putting on the belt, it became clear to him that he was the adult and the leader of the expedition. The light weight laser pistol felt heavy against his thigh.

Will came toward the elevator joined by Smith who handed him the second basket. They returned to the elevator in the silent residential deck. Smith looked over toward his cabin and the following cabin surrounding it belonging to the Robinsons. Will could see the ghosts of his parents close to his cabin. John was softly comforting Maureen with one hand placed on her shoulder as she wore a worried, yet devastated expression on her face then placed her face against his chest then began to make the sound of crying. His mother's cries that became distant to his ears. John's other hand was centered on her back as he lowered his gaze down, closing his eyes. Don and the girls were set across from them looking on mournfully toward Smith's cabin. The figures slowly dissipated to his eyes.

Smith slapped on the side of the elevator then it began to go up.

"I miss them too, William," Smith said. "We will meet them again."

Will looked toward Smith with a smile as the elevator went up. 


	3. Within the wilderness

Will shot down down several wild pigs with the laser pistol on the way to find several fruit and  Smith had naturally ran away during the commotion with the Robot. The sound of wild pigs wailing and running for their lives was a event that he wouldn't forget. He looked over a boulder to see how many of the pigs that he had killed. Thirty of them. The first month being lost in space without the other members of the family was rest at ease. He looked in the distance shielding his eyes looking for the elderly doctor and his metal friend. He couldn't see them among the greenery that rose into the forest. They were in the forest. Will looked down toward the fallen figures.

John would have gotten it over with and retrieved the corpses with help from Don.

Except Will was very alone and he needed help.

Smith's back could go out on him if he tried to lift a dead wild pig.

It was a real possibility that could happen unlike when he was younger.

Now he was older and Will was the one who had to be strong for the sake of the expedition.

"Robot?" Will called, cupping his hands around his mouth.  "Robot!"

A metal machine came speeding out of the forest with a glass head.

"I am here, Will Robinson!" The Robot shouted.

"Good, I need help lifting the meat into the Jupiter!" Will replied.

"Affirmative," The Robot replied.

"Where's Doctor Smith?" Will hollered.

"Hiding in a tree," The Robot said. His distant grill had the familiar red glow. "He climbed up high."

Will placed his hands on to his hips with a shake of his head, bemused.

"I should have done that before going out to find some more food," Will said. "Robot, we'll gather the meat then get Doctor Smith. He is safer in a tree than being on the ground floor."

"That he is!" The Robot replied, wholeheartedly.

"Over here, Robot!" Will waved. "We have to move the carcasses before they decompose!"

"On my way!" The Robot wheeled through the tall, bright green blades of grass.

They met up at one of the wild pigs corpses.

"How are we going to get these corpses before the carnivores arrive?" Will said, looking down.

"Might I give a good suggestion?" The Robot asked

"Go ahead, Robot," Will said.

"Stack them  in my arms," The Robot said. "As many as you can and leave the transport to me."

"Sounds good," Will said, then placed his laser pistol into the belt and proceeded to work. 

The Robot carried six at a time with the corpses balanced on each other with great, delicate care.  Will proceeded to scare off the predators from coming after the prey. The Robot returned and Will stacked another set of carcasses into his arms. Will stung a unusually large predator with the laser pistol sending them running away. Smith observed the predators circling the younger man while he was helpless to do anything to do a thing about it. It was getting darker in the sky and crickets were beginning to chirp. The  Robot returned for the last time with empty arms for the fifth group. Will stacked them onto the robot then sent them off. Will turned around hearing Smith distantly calling him from the trees. He could make out a few syllables.

"You. . . are. . ." Will squinted. "Surrounded?"

He perked his head up then cupped around his mouth.

"I AM FINE, DOCTOR SMITH!" Will replied.

There was a loud, feline like yowl from behind him so he  turned in the direction of the source slowly lowering his hands.

"Not fine," Will corrected, as he heard the sound of leaf blades being parted then reached for his phaser pistol.

A large beast came flying out of the thicket then he shot straight at the beasts shoulder blade knocking it down to the flattened blades. Will ducked in the nick of time then landed on his back where another creature crashed to the ground mere inches from him with a yowl. A beast came running toward him very quickly so he hit the creature with the butt of the laser pistol sending it running. Will fired in all directions then sped toward the forest keeping a firm grip on the laser pistol easily outrunning the creatures with the wind beating against his skin then leaped up into the nearest tree.

"Climb further, William!" Will looked up to see the old man was at the top of the tree cupping his mouth. "The higher, the better!"

Will shook his head.

"I'll hold off on that, Doctor Smith!" Will replied. "Robot will be back any minute."

"Any minute that you're alive is better than being dead," Smith replied. Smith had a girly scream. "They're climbing up!" 

Will slid out his laser pistol then aimed for the creatures.

He fired at the bark of the tree sending them falling  down and landing to their feet. Will blew the smoke off the edge of the laser pistol. He looked over toward the tree that Smith was clinging on to noticing that he was being chased by the very same beasts.  Will fired on the beasts hitting them in the shoulder. They crawled back down on the tree trunk with a loud, hissing yowl. Will sighed, relieved, lowering his head then turned his gaze up in the direction of Smith. Smith was whimpering where he was perched set further above Will. Will shook his head, annoyed. Now, he knew how it felt for Don when he got stuck with Smith while trapped. That cowardly persona wasn't going to last long--

The sound of electricity was heard from below.

"Danger!" The Robot  announced. "Will Robinson, danger is being eliminated!"

There were loud cat yowls and the sound of running.

"Oh, booby!" Smith replied. "I knew you would come for us!"

Will looked down toward the darkness trying to make out shapes.

"They are gone," Robot said. "Please make your way down."

"I picked some space peaches," Smith said.

"There is peaches?" Will asked, then felt around on the tree branch. "But peach trees aren't supposed to be that long."

"Nothing is hardly what we expect, Will Robinson," The Robot replied.

Will tugged off several peaches on his branch listening to the sounds of branches moving.

"Come down here,  William!" Smith said. "You might fall and break your leg if you stay up there too long!"

"I am doing this with the utmost caution, Doctor Smith," Will said, yanking off a peach then smiled down in the direction of the bright red glow that highlighted the Robot and Smith standing side by side below him. "We're going to have some great dinner tonight!"


	4. Pig harvesting

The two men were dressed in white with appropriate gear in the residential deck that were covered in long sheets that had been replicated by the Robot. The walls were coated in white paper. They were quietly doing away at skinning the deceased wild pigs and placing the fur into the large tub. Smith paused, briefly, then looked toward the younger man as though something had just occurred to him. Which it had, for that matter.

"William," Smith said.

"Yes, Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"Shouldn't we remove the anus?" Smith asked.

"I don't know," Will said, with a shrug.

"Keeping the anus in animals will spoil the meat," Smith said. "It is the most bacteria inhabited part of the body."

"Have you done it before?" Will asked. 

"It is the logical thing to do," Smith said.

"To every one of them?" Will asked. "That might not be wise with your back."

"Many as I can," Smith replied. "Booby, I need some rubber bands!"

The Robot came down the elevator then slid the barrier aside and wheeled in.

"Why do you need--" The Robot stopped then lowered his bubbled head. "Ah, I see. A cup of rubber bands coming right up."

The Robot clang his red claws together then in the blink of a eye, a golden cup with white bands appeared between his claws.

"Thank you, sir," Smith said, taking the cup.

"Do you need any further help?" The Robot asked.

"Not right now, Robot," Will said. "How about you go outside and do some patrolling."

"Affirmative," Robot said.

"I thought that's what he was doing earlier," Smith said, dragging a carcass over toward a chair with a knife wedged between his fingers.

"What _were_ you doing up stairs?" Will asked.

"Checking for the last message from the Robinsons," The Robot said. "There was none."

The Robot turned around then turned in the direction of the elevator. 

"Hold on," Will said. The Robot stopped turning back toward the younger man. "Robot, do you have any tapes regarding harvesting a pig?" 

The Robot shifted toward Smith who was working his way around the anus after he had clipped the testicles off the corpse. The Robot turned his attention back onto the young boy.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "Doctor Smith has the right idea." Smith raised his head up as he rotated the long anus out of the carcass at the mention of his name. "We must work quickly then place them into the freezers before they go bad."

There were hooks set up on to the cieling and the carcasses gently swung from side to side after being set up. The Robot acquired another tub putting it into the residential deck. Smith made a long cut on his first wild pig then peered it open. The blood was dripping down the unmoving, bumpy pink intestines. It made Smith sick to see where sausages came from. He shuddered then reached forward along the intestines to cut away connective tissue to make sure it was being done right steadily under and around the ribs. He looked over to see Will was adding another section of intestines into the tub while Smith was doing it slowly.  Smith placed the knife onto the counter then reached out and grabbed it by both slides. With ease, the old man lifted it out of the shell and twirled.

The Robot caught Smith by the shoulders then carefully motioned him over to the tub. 

"I could do that on my own, you narcissistic narwhal!" Smith retorted. 

"Sure, sure, Doctor Smith," The Robot said, playing along patting on his back earning a smile from the younger man. 

Will took out different organs of the body one by one giving a occasional glance over to see what Smith was doing to see that he was doing  quite well on his own. That was a lie. The Robot was helping Smith with some details of the pig. Will followed along to the Robot's instructions that had been given and it wasn't wise to screw it up. Smith  wasn't messing that up. He had all the reason not to screw it up. The three worked together in the residential deck gutting the wild pigs. Their googles were covered in blood and so were the white fabric decorating the residential deck by the time they had finished with the last wild pig  and surrounded by materialized tubs. Will sighed, his hands placed on his hips admiring the neatly organized pig parts ready to be stored and thoroughly cared. The carcass's needed to be hosed down in a makeshift freezer somewhere like Cargo Bay C.

"That was a good way to spend our first day from the family," Will said.

"Professor Robinson would be proud of you," The Robot said.

"I am sure he will be after we meet up with him," Will said, as the sound of snoring grew loud and louder. "Don won't believe this."

Will looked over to see Smith had his arms folded sitting in a chair with his head pressed against his chest and hands clasped together in his blood themed outfit.

"We should all rest," The Robot said.

"You too, Robot," Will said. 

"I do not need rest," The Robot said. "I must be on patrol."

"If that makes you happy, go right ahead," Will said.

"First," The Robot said, turning toward the old man. "I must put him to bed, Will Robinson. It is my duty to take care of him."

"Taking the legally his guardian business to a another level ," Will said, lowering his gaze with a sigh. "I didn't see that coming. . . The truth is, I saw it coming but not this soon." 

"Go to bed," The Robot said, placing a hand on Will's shoulder. "Will Robinson."

The Robot patted on the younger man's shoulder then motioned over toward the old man. Robot slid the goggles off the man's face then the mask discarding them onto the table. Will slid off his one piece outfit making his way toward his quarters passing by his parent's cabin. He slid the cabin door open kicking off his shoes discarding them by the door. The Robot yanked them out of the room out of Will's line of sight and he promptly fell on to the bed with a sigh and fell asleep. The Robot moved a snoring Smith into his familiar cabin after getting the blood stained white outfit off him including his shoes. He slouched Smith's figure against the wall in his chair after managing to slide him into the nightie and applying the night cap. The Robot moved Smith onto his bed then turned him over and gently slid up the gray blanket over the elderly man's shoulder. The Robot whirred out of the room making sure to close it behind him.


	5. A new day

Will got up that morning with a yawn sitting on the edge of the bed then slid his feet into the set up pink slippers.

He scratched the center of his back stretching his other arm out then made his way out of the cabin.

He looked over expecting Judy to be speaking with Don leaning against her door looking on toward him with quite interest and Don being animated about a recent adventure as he retold it---they were not there. He came toward her door then slid it open and no one was there. He closed the door then went toward Penny's door that was set between Smith and his quarters.  Penny wasn't there. Will checked on Smith. Smith was there snoring away. He went to his parent's bedroom then flew open the door loudly stirring the old man briefly awake then back to sleep landing on his side. The large queen sized bed had been propped up against the wall as though no one had ever use it before. He made his way up toward the upper deck of the ship with the ladder then came to a stop once seeing that he was the only one there. He looked down toward his once small hands that were larger than they had been before.

The harsh reality hit him at full force. He opened the door to the Jupiter to see the Robot was standing on patrol going back and forth. He wasn't thirteen anymore. He was forty-three lost in space with a environmental Robot and a eighty some year old man. He had a sigh then leaned against the doorway to  the Jupiter folding his arms looking on toward the Robot. The Robot turned in the direction of the younger man.

"Are you alright, Will Robinson?" The Robot asked.

"Not fine," Will lowered his gaze. "I miss my folks."

"As do I," The Robot said.

"Thanks for putting the carcasses away," Will said.

"You are welcome," The Robot said. "I replenished the water supply after cleaning the carcasses and setting up Cargo Bay C as a freezer."

"How did that part go?" Will asked.

"It went just as I had expected," The Robot said. "I have set up the shower for you and Doctor Smith."

The Robot gestured off toward the shower that had been set up across from the Jupiter 2 with a new change of clothes set on a stool. Will walked down the path then observed the long, purple curtains that were solid colors and felt along the fabric. The color of the fabric reminded Will of his mother. The purple outfit that she went around the Jupiter 2 in day in and out. Beautiful and at home. Will opened his eyes then began to undress himself piece by piece dropping them onto the nearby stool. The Robot handed Will a bar of soap and Will jumped in closing the curtain behind him then turned on the shower.

The grime and filth from the past slid off his skin until it was anewed. 

Today marked the beginning of a new day.


	6. A side dish

Considering whether or not to tell Will and Smith about the truth was a matter that he was debating on. The truth that the Jupiter 2 had been summoned for a 30th anniversary special by a older man with white hair in a dark suit talking to a non-existent individuals in front of him and had called certain parts of the Jupiter 'props' including the alien dimensional scanner. Where the man had retrieved it, that answer was beyond the Robot's sensors. He had to be a alien or a entity mocking him, the Robot had initially assumed, for losing the Robinsons. Even going further for the adventures they had while being lost in space.

If the Robot could find him and the dimension scanner, he could reunite the two with the Robinsons. The host of the 'Lost in Space Forever' had to be with the Robinsons getting to know them and see why the 'fans' had kept it alive for so long. The proposition that the Robot was from a TV show and so was everyone that he knew made sense. The adventures they went on, the aliens they had met over the last three years, and what had happened to the Robinsons over those three years had computed. If he accepted this reality that the host had presented to him over the hour then wouldn't it be logical that the host was also fictional? A delusional entity who was bored and wanted to have fun was the hard reality of it.

Finding the host was a lost cause. Millions of years from their galaxy, their Earth, and from the people they cherished deeply. Everything that was going on at the moment couldn't be a episode to the so-called revived 'Lost in Space'. It just couldn't be. It couldn't be done. Realistically following a old man and his companions start from the ground up with the Jupiter 2 food then go on trying to find their way back to their galaxy. Using the finally repaired hyper drive leveler would only happen in the series finale that was long over due through more than ten episodes. They were going to find short cuts to Earth and cut down the trip from millions of years into a two digit number.

The Robot outright rejected the reality given to him by the host.  

Reality was, they were lost in space possibly _forever_ on the tracks to going home.

"Cat got your tongue?" Will asked.

"Negative," The Robot said. "I was computing over recent events."

"Ah, mulling around," Will said, nodding his head. Standing now as tall as the Robot.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "I was considering about this problem we have."

"That we need to find more diamonds," Will said.

"We need to find a cave or make one," The Robot said.

"We have to go out there and do a survey immediately," Will said. "To be sure we need to make a tunnel."

"That kind of journey requires having snacks for the travel," The Robot replied, earning a nod. 

"We'll have to find a less fruitful area for the digging part," Will said. "Like a hill and start digging if we can't find a cave."

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "We would ideally take the peaches along as lunch but we didn't take enough for that kind of trip. We should collect a lot more on our expedition."

"We will," Will replied, as Smith approached them.

"I heard you were discussing food," Smith said. "Are we going hunting again?"

"We are not," Will said. "We are going fruit picking. Need a variety in our new diet."

"Ah, steak, roasted potato, potato soup, salad with french dressing," Smith said. "Spaghetti. Tacos." he looked off toward the sky clasping his hands together with a look that easily said he yearned to taste Earthling food again. "Ah, the delights!"

"We're starting small, Doctor Smith," Will said. "We have meat so it's best that we get side dishes."

 "I volunteer as the taste tester for the fruit," Smith said. "never know if the substance could be edible or not."

"I protest against that," The Robot said. "No one should taste it. It must be analyzed in the lab."

"William tasted the peach and he is still fine," Smith argued, waving off toward the younger man. "Not infested with parasites."

"Planetary vegetation differs from plant to plant," The Robot replied. "Not all plants are safe."

"Now," Will started. "if we are lucky to find carrots, potatoes, and green beans that don't harm us without having to visit the space station and spend what little of diamonds we have then that will be great."

"Whatever you say, William," Smith said, pleasantly.   "When do we get going to find the food?"

"Not we," Will said. "Me."

"There's no 'I' in team," Smith said.

"Doctor Smith, I am not risking taking you along where the wild pigs might chase after us and plow you down," Will said. "I will only come back with you two when it feels safe for a machine and a old man to be there."

"Your concerns are warranted, William," Smith said. "But you failed to notice I am excellent at climbing _and_ jumping."

 "I will be back in a hour," Will said. "and if I don't---"

"Go after you," Smith said. "We will come back for you."

"Leave the planet," Will said. "And let the Robot handle the matters from there."

Smith looked toward the Robot then back to Will.

"You should know we are doing it together," Smith said. "I am not lifting off in that daft old spaceship without you."

"There is always a way to rectify your problem," The Robot asked, as Will was touched by his friends words. 

"With friends like these, what do I need to convince you to protect yourselves?" Will asked. 

"Coming home in a hour," Smith said.

"Alive and unharmed," The Robot added. 

Will turned his gaze onto the Robot.

"You understand, Robot?" Will asked.

"Unfortunately, I do," The Robot said. "I share the same sentiment as Doctor Smith and must obey your orders. Given his history I will be forced to go along."

"Forced?" Smith asked, then loudly baa-ed back. "You go on your free will, you ninny." 

Smith waved his hand then returned in to the Jupiter for his morning outfit.

The Robot turned toward Will. 

"Like I said," The Robot said. "Forced." 

Will smiled shaking his head lowering his gaze toward the floor with his hands on his hips.

"I will get the laser pistol and a basket for the sample," Will said, turning his gaze back onto the Robot. "I left the basket in the cubby fortunately." Will headed up the ramp.


	7. A hard choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Little Bit Stronger- Sara Evans (Lyrics) is big mood for Will.

"Why you bucket of bolts, we can get more than enough grapes to cover for snacks!" Smith argued back. "I am sure William will appreciate it."

"I am sure _you_ will," The Robot said, watching the man's eyebrows knit together briefly then his face took on a insulted expression.

"This is a new me," Smith said. "Why can't you accept that?"

"I reject that as each time you say it, you never change," The Robot said.

"That was before this," Smith said, gesturing toward himself. "This hideous, disastrous transformation because of you."

"If I had it my way, I would have manipulated it so Major West and Will Robinson would have come," The Robot said. "Major West would have made far better company."

"And leave you without a sparring partner to keep those tapes of yours on their thin films?" Smith asked.

Smith glanced over toward the distant man collecting sections of grapes into the big basket then turned his attention on to the Robot who was laughing.

"Very funny, Doctor Smith," The Robot said, as Smith was taken back at the wheeling away Robot. 

Smith shook his head feeling along the rounded, juicy grapes.

"How can I convince a arrogant Robot that I have really changed?" Smith asked himself, with a sigh. "I will show him," he nodded to himself, resolved, with determined eyes. "Starting today," he glared toward the Robot puffing his chest out then held his head up high and returned to cutting off the branches. "Hmph!"

His body had changed but his mind and soul hadn't. Hunger didn't come as natural to him that it used and his desire to eat was very down. Less than the kind of hunger that he was used to in his original age. For example, temptation was right in front of him to have and he wasn't taking advantage of it. That counted as a change. _Surely_. He cut off a branch of grapes with his mobile flippable knife then placed the cut branch into the deep basket and returned to cutting off another bundle of grapes. He didn't notice a yellow-green humanoid figure coming forward among the grapes approaching him while the basket grew heavier and heavier even though the figure was resting in front of him. The Robot was placing the purple grapes when he abruptly stopped in alarm detecting the sudden lifeform.

"Danger, Doctor Smith!" The Robot announced, waving his red claws in the air. The sudden announcement made Will turn in the nick of time. "Danger!"

The sudden lifeform reached out grabbing Smith by the neck and yanked him forward vanishing behind the large branch of grapes with a girly shriek.

"Doctor Smith!" Will called, charging toward the tree taking his laser pistol out. "Doctor Smith?"

Will went under the tree looking from side to side being met with silence.

"Come out wherever you are!" Will demanded. "Let's talk this out."

"Danger has cleared the premises," The Robot said, wheeling toward Will.

"We have to find this alien's lair," Will said. "If I were a plant based humanoid, where would I go?"

"By a body of water," The Robot acknowledged. "I have detected the most nearby source is five miles away."

"Five miles is five miles," Will said. "We will go after him after we get the grapes to the Jupiter."

"Affirmative," The Robot said, then picked up his two baskets and wheeled away.

* * *

Will walked out of the Jupiter 2. And it occurred to him how empty and quiet the scene was without Smith. The silence turned out to feel painful. Debbie wasn't around to make a noise. Will found himself missing the eternally young monkey being noisy and playful around Penny. The hurt that he was feeling right now was aching in his heart. The Robot wheeled behind him coming to a stop alongside the young man.

"Are you alright, Will Robinson?" The Robot asked, sounding concerned.

"Awful," Will said. It came out more emotional than he had intended it to be.

"If you need to cry then cry," The Robot said, patting on Will's shoulder.

"I want to but I can't," Will said. "Now is not the time to cry."

"When will there be a time?" The Robot asked.

"When it shows itself to me," Will said. "Besides, we got a old man to rescue."

"Affirmative," The Robot replied, then they went off leaving the Jupiter 2 behind.

* * *

The Robot and Will arrived to the scene in question. There were willow trees clustered in a circle making what seemed to be curtains. All the aliens were the same when it came to approaching the Jupiter 2 crew for one matter: they wanted something and this couldn't be given by one of their own. The Robinson hospitality had to be aside and bargaining had to be done to get him out of the problem. Deal making with aliens, something his father and Major West had commonly done to save the others and come out of it safe and sound. There was a long, large fallen tree trunk that provided a path toward the clustered trees that had a opening at the center. The tree split the lake in half.

The Robot and Will walked over the well worn, well traveled through tree trunk making their way to the other side of the lake.  Will placed his hand on the side of the laser pistol looking both ways around him as the  Robot wheeled on. He could only spot what seemed to be a well kept garden that lacked weeds between the unique plants that reminded him of home. It reminded him of Earth. The closest remains of his home planet were feet away from him. He slowly approached the plants then felt along the petals and smelled them closing his eyes with a smile taking his hand off the butt of the laser pistol. 

He was transported in his mind to five years ago when visiting the White House at the press conference when the announcement was to be made. Eight years old with his young sibling Penny who seemed more enchanted by the clouds contrasting against the scenery and making a entirely different scene stand out to her mind while among fantasy. It was Maureen who had ended the little moment in the garden. Will had accidentally yanked off a rose getting his fingers bloody because he hadn't expected her. He planted the rose in the soil before catching up with his sibling as he wiped the blood off on his sleeve heading toward the doors. 

Will slid out of the memory so fondly then turned in the direction of the Robot. If things didn't turn out the way that Will wanted them to then the Robot would be the only family that he had left. He knew it was going  to come down to it one way or another after the passing of Doctor Smith. He had to be strong right now. Save his vulnerability for later when he wasn't on a mission. The uncontrollable fear that he was feeling was inconceivable to the Robot maybe even to entities that lived for so long and were not afraid. He went through the tunnel with the Robot by his side using the fear as his strength to go on. His father would be proud to see him using his weakness as his strength.

He walked on into the tunnel with the Robot by his side. As they traveled through the tunnel, Will noticed long curved roots piercing through the cieling decorated in rocks that glittered. Diamonds. And lots of them as it turned out. They could belong to the plant organic alien so it would be polite to ask to take some diamonds out of the passage way. That way, it would save hours if not days of digging into a hill with the elderly man. It would solve three problems at the same time. They came to a stop in the center of the tunnel that had a large pool of light coming from the circular at the top surrounding a very old weeping willow tree or so it seemed through the thick long leaves that made a dome like shape that outlined a good portion of the room. 

Will went on ahead of the Robot then slid aside a long veil to the side. The Robot was the first one into the lair that seemed to be a lab with different sections and  a large sprawling computer with a massive, large square screen. Will entered the lab behind the Robot with one hand on the edge of the laser pistol gazing around the room. The Robot turned in the other direction. Instantly Will followed the Robot's motion to match up with the light green man covered in leaves and grapes. The man was slightly shorter than the Robot in given height and had his curled, thick viney hair set up and seemed to have a dark complexion.

"I am Planta, guardian of the grape life of this planet," Esperanto said, his face grew a unnaturally curved grin in return toward the two. "Everyone calls me Esperanto," the he gestured toward the lab with a hand. "Welcome to my domain."

"Spanish for plant," The Robot acknowledged.

"Spanish, Latin, Portuguese," Esperanto said. "They're all the same to me."

"They're not all the same," The Robot replied. "Each are different and unique languages."

"Why did you take my friend?" Will asked, lowering his hand down from his laser pistol then linked his hands behind his back.

"The old man . . ." Esperanto started, walking around the circular glass machine as Will's eyes followed him. A tilted, side ways drum object was moving from side to side within it that made unique soft, wavy sounds. "is your friend?"

Esperanto had a laugh.

"He is," Will said.

"Someone had to replace the branches I lost," Esperanto said. "Fertilizer to replace the grapes you cut off my beloved plants."

"Fertilizer?" Will asked. "If you killed hi--"

"I didn't kill him, I turned him into fertilizer," Esperanto said.

"I want to see him," Will said. "Just to be sure that he is not dead."

"'If he were," The Robot added. "You wouldn't have any more grapes to be concerned."

"Is that a threat?" Esperanto asked, cocking a root eyebrow up.

"It will be if you don't let him appear," Will said. "I will use the laser banks to destroy your site and everything in it. That way no one else would have to face any more tragedy from this planet. I have been through _enough_ tragedies in the last two days." The expression on Esperanto's face turned into horror mixed with a damned look in his eyes.

"Fine," Esperanto said, reluctantly then pressed on a button set on the console beside him.

Smith reappeared covered in black fertilizer standing while trembling and his eyes were wide open still holding on to the closed flippable knife.

"Doctor Smith!" Will said, coming over to the unresponding elder then placed his hand on the man's shoulder.  "Are you okay?"

"He is in shock," The Robot acknowledged as Will placed his other hand on the elderly man's left shoulder. 

"Worms. . . Worms. . . . tunneling. . . through me. . . sweet heavens. . . Roots coming through my skin. Little legs crawling inside . . . Small white ant larva," Smith said. "Don't let him send me back, William!" Smith grasped on to the edges of the younger man's v-neck. " _Please_!"

"I will fix this, Doctor Smith," Will said, reassuringly as Smith's trembling hands went slack on his tunic then reached back. Smith's terrified eyes stared back at him pleading for help. "It's going to be alright."

Smith vanished in the next moment.

"Times up," Esperanto said. "Your goodbye wasn't much of a goodbye." 

Will looked down toward his dirty hands then back up toward the plant humanoid as his face grew grim.

"Because it's a hostage negotiation," Will said. "How about I get you a younger and better fertilizer?"

"All sorts of Terrans are capable of being good fertilizer," Esperanto said.

"He is very old and he won't last long as your fertilizer," Will said.

"You think that elderly people don't last long as fertilizer?" Esperanto said, baffled.

"Especially when they're rotten," Will said.

"Fertilizer never gets rotten," Esperanto said.

"If I don't come back in six days with volunteers to be your fertilizer then you keep a terrible source of nutrition for your grapes," Will said. "Speaking of nutrition, I like to take off some of the diamonds embedded in the tunnel leading out of your lab before we leave. We are never coming back after Doctor Smith is released."

"Never?" Esperanto repeated.

"Ever," Will said. "Won't that be appealing?"

"It would be," Esperanto said.

"Your grape trees recovering well and rebounding? Being eaten by the wildlife rather then being cut off by the hands of mankind?" Will asked. "Only if you accept my offer would that happen," he looked over where Smith had once been then back off toward Esperanto. Esperanto was weighing the offer in his mind. "If you don't, I am going going to carry out that threat much as I hate to do that."

"I accept," Esperanto said.

"And the diamonds?" Will asked.

"Tell me how much is necessary and I will give it."  Esperanto said.

His father wouldn't be proud of this moment.

* * *

The Robot and Will returned to the Jupiter 2 without Doctor Smith.

Will seated himself down into the chair then set up the lift off necessary procedure. The long platform retracted into the Jupiter 2, the Robot stationed behind the acting captain, and the vessel flew above the ground. He watched the planet grow distant before his eyes leaving his old time friend behind. The Hyper Drive Navigator System was permanently malfunctioning but it didn't mean that Duetronium impulse engines were out as well.  The Robot moved toward the astrogator that displayed where they were then moved toward the console.

The Jupiter 2 broke through the atmosphere of the planet heading in the direction of the space station. The Hyper Drive was merely out of the running when it came to flight. There was silence as the ship flew on at normal speed. There were spacecrafts that flew on past him jumping into warp. A few were in cruise mode letting the ship go  slowly and gently among space. The outlook of space had lost its beauty for the  lone survivor. His appetite had fallen considerably.  Every minute counted when it came to the mission in hand. He kept the Jupiter 2 operating. The Robot did most of the tasks that pertained to dealing with the meat while Will kept focused on the flight. The Robot came to his side with a small basket consisting of some grapes and a peach.

"Eat, Will Robinson," The Robot said.

Will looked up toward the Robot.

"How long have I been sitting there?" Will asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Two days, three hours, and forty-seven minutes," The Robot said. "I have prepared the shower for you."

"Thanks, Robot," Will said, taking the basket with a smile.

"You are welcome," the Robot said. "We may not have a operating hyperdrive system but you do have a far willing pilot to be in your stead."

"I appreciate the concern," Will said, with a yawn stretching his arms out. "But I can make it."

"That is a unwelcomed habit," The Robot said. "Believing that only a handful of hours can last you a few days. That is not healthy."

"I will sleep when we get those people aboard," Will said.

"And have you figured that part out?" The Robot asked.

"Not yet," Will said, then sighed while putting his hands into his lap and lowered his head feeling the glare coming from the Robot. "Alright, Robot," Will stood up from the chair then shifted toward the Robot. "but if anything acts up--"

"I will be the one to wake you up," The Robot said. "As much as I do not like it."

Will got up from the chair taking the basket with him then came toward the elevator and slid the barrier aside. He slapped on the button then waited for it to go down with a heavy sigh looking on toward the empty bridge. If this was how he had to see the bridge for the rest of his life then it wasn't going to be pleasant. The elevator came to a stop then he slid the rail forward. The action of opening the rail didn't have its quick, fast speed but more slower than before moving forward into the residential deck. He came toward the galley and seated down where he normally sat.  He looked around the empty seats in the uncomfortable, long silence. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he lowered his hand and his hand left on the counter balled up into a fist. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that this had to happen so soon after losing his family.  He lowered his head onto the table in-between his arms and a long good cry. Will lifted his head up feeling better then picked up a grape and popped it into his mouth that he shortly chewed.

He took another and another until the branches were empty. He finished off the peach then cleaned his hands off using the synthetic and recyclable napkins. He placed the napkin into the recycle bin then walked toward the shower that was set up in one of the additional staterooms. Ones that hadn't been occupied by any members of the Jupiter 2's crew quite yet. Afterwards, Will changed into his red two piece outfit then  floated his way to bed and closed the door behind him. He opened his bed from the wall then slipped into it and faced the wall in a way trembling feeling ready to go into another round of crying. He turned on his side facing the wall that was decorated in pictures that he had added over the last few years of the places they had visited. His red eyes stared back at the images. His mother and father had their own pictures that Will had taken without their knowledge. Intimate, soft, and at bliss together against the natural scenery where they were shadow like figures against the blue sky.

His eyes shifted toward the photographs of other members to the family---Abruptly, the floodgates opened and he was openly crying clenching onto his pillow. The little band-aid from over his heart was peeled open letting out the pain from losing his family crashing through him. He closed his eyes letting go of a sob. The memory of his family walking away from him heading toward the Jupiter 2 was a memory that clung to his mind. Smith covering his eyes coming to a abrupt stop from beside the young boy out of terror and vanished as Will was looking around in confusion trying to understand what was going on. Will cried to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts fits the end of this chapter, don't you think?


	8. Into the station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking liberties with the stairs and the hangar bay is what I am doing.

Will climbed up the ladder then came to the front of the Jupiter 2.

"Wow," Will said, jumping to the side of the ladder. "Is that the space station?"

"Affirmative," the Robot replied, Will walked over toward the front seat. "We have a clearing to land inside," The Robot moved toward the astrogator out of the way from the pilot's seat. "Will Robinson, do the honors."

Will looked toward the Robot with a smile then gave a nod and came to the seat.

"Where is the landing bay?" Will asked.

"There is a wide entrance below one of the screw themed legs to the space station," The Robot said. "That is the entrance to the space station."

"Looks very different from the ones I am used to," Will said, piloting the spaceship toward the massive hole with ease.

The Jupiter 2 flew into the wide slit passing by other spacecrafts doing tricky moves that featured dodging, twirling, and elaborate moves to avoid others. Will felt the weight of the ship move along to each action taken. It was easy and smooth ride for him as he lowered the ship toward the floor where the much larger spacecrafts were either disembarking or leaving from the surface of the hangar bay. Will with precision performed the landing procedures so the camera backed out of the cockpit to reveal the three long stairs slide out from underneath the spaceship as it went closer to the ground while the high-pitched whine from the engines was loud compared to the humming from other spaceships. The noise ended then the camera returned into the Jupiter 2 to observe the two family members make their way to the elevator.

The Robot slid open the rail then went in first and Will came in second alongside him. He pressed the button on the side of the rail then stood there in wait as the elevator sunk down toward the lower decks. The Robot slid open the rail setting it aside then allowed Will to go out first where he stayed on the elevator. Will returned to his cabin opening the door to it then entered inside and opened the closet where there were bags above the clothes supported up by the counter. There were several bags stacked underneath the plain, every day Earthly clothes that contrasted against the Jupiter 2 wear. He zipped open one of the bags and took out a large purse from a box then slid several of the diamonds that were held together by strings into the deep, but large purse.  That was more than enough to cover for the necessary indoor freezer controlled by remote that he was going to purchase. That way in case anything that happened to the Jupiter's environmental systems didn't effect the meat should it be the only thing left after the event was over. Will exited the quarters then returned to the elevator.

"Will Robinson," The Robot said. "Do we have enough to pay for my new shell?"

"Robot, you don't have to change just to adapt," Will said.

"We all must adapt to this new reality, Will Robinson," The Robot replied.

"Yes, that we do," Will said. "But you don't have to change. You are perfect just the way you are."

"Having more than just a claw to operate the Jupiter 2 will be immensely helpful to you," the Robot said. "It was difficult to fly with these. I was built to help you and I will complete that function."

"Do you know what kind of shell you want?" Will asked, closing the rail.

"I will determine more if it is popular during our visit here if it is a wise choice," The Robot replied, as Will slapped on the pole.

The elevator brought the two down to the hangar bay and the elevator came to a rest with a bump. Will slid the rail aside. The two made their way to the exit of the ship. The familiar doorway leading from the hanger bay lead down to the unknown. Will shifted the purse over his shoulder then bravely went toward the doorway followed by the Robot.  They made their descent out of the ship to the floor. Will came over to the side panel then placed in two diamonds. A forcefield went up around the Jupiter and clamps locked in around the landing gear. Will took out a small remote then clicked on it. The lights to the Jupiter 2 turned off.

Will turned around then made his way forward alongside the Robot. They passed through a sea of passer-bys in strange uniforms and outfits that earned a gasp from the young man as he gazed around the vast and incredibly massive awe-inspiring room. There were holographic images of birds in flight above the ground floor leaving Will breath taken. He lowered his gaze down going over to one of the boards that had a clear map of the station decorated by small blue text decorating the screen with white buttons indicating stations. If he wanted to get the wrong type of people aboard his ship then the best place to go would be the bar. The shady, the questionable people, the drunks sometimes inhabited the place with the kind of people who came to celebrate. He had never gone into a bar before. Will turned toward the Robot.

"Robot, I am going to need your help for the first leg of this mission," Will asked.

"How many people is necessary for one man?" The Robot asked. "It is necessary to ask for how much power  I need to use."

"Depending on what we get," Will said. "I am going in for one man. One man only."

"You say as that as if I am going to convince you otherwise," the Robot said. "That is unnecessary."

"You have a record of over helping," Will said.

"That I do," the Robot said.

"It's going to be hard," Will said.

"Walking in and asking for someone to sacrifice themselves?" The Robot said. "That is a slice of stone pie."

"A slice of stone pie. . ." Will said, looking toward the Robot with raised eyebrows.

"A phrase I picked up from Major West," The Robot said. "One cannot make stone pie."

"That is not a phrase, Robot," Will said. "But it's a very accurate phrase with our problem."

"You never lied to someone before," the Robot said. "It would not be wise to use your flawed skills at deception at this point in the expedition."

"Just don't make a lie that I can't carry out," Will said.

His stomach twisted at the idea of lying to someone. His parents had raised him to be honest, polite, and kind. Qualities that he had to put aside for a friend. This was the only way that he could get his friend back. Will can see his father's disappointment clearly on his face, dismayed, shaking his head in protest while entirely helpless to change the situation. The look on his mother's face would be that of understanding and sympathy. His parents could find it in their hearts to forgive him at the end of the day. The Robot lowered his head down.

"As you wish, Will Robinson," the Robot said, then made a computing sound. "I have processed the perfect lie."

"And that would be?" Will asked.

"Bounty hunter," The Robot said.

"Bounty hunters go on their own," Will reminded. "They don't take rides."

"Darn," The Robot said, synthesizing the sound of snapping fingers as he flung his arm outwards.

"We'll figure this out once we reach the Degrassi Sochallio bar," Will replied, turning away from the board with a confident demeanor. 

"Then get the freezers," The Robot said.

Will nodded.

"Let's go," Will said, walking past the Robot.

"Will Robinson!" The Robot called, bobbing his head up. "You are heading the wrong way!"

Will turned around and walked past the Robot who turned then followed the man.

"Right this way," Will said.


	9. To find help

"Darick, I'm sorry---"

Mason crashed on to a table sending it falling before two large unhappy customers. The man bolted up to his feet then swung a punch at a dark gray humanoid with dark red tattoos lining their body and had his hand caught in the massive fist. That was Darick, the muscular man. The dark blue eyes stared down at the thinner, light brown man who stood frozen then was sent stumbling back to the floor. Mason landed on his butt then he was dragged up against the wall where several more punches were delivered and he was tossed toward the door landing onto his back and his head hit boots. Mason groaned, rubbing his forehead then looked up to see a red head and a robot standing above him. The red head reached his hand out helping the younger man to his feet.  

"Danger coming at two o'clock!" The Robot announced.

The two men ducked then Will clasped his hands together then slammed them against the gray muscular man sending him falling into a crowd of spectators. The spectators stood up covered in pieces of cake that had the flames still going on wearing frowns on their faces helping Darick to his feet. The three aliens charged toward the two men who stepped aside making them crash against the Robot. The Robot leaned forward then lifted the three alien to their feet and gave a single file sucker punch that sent them stumbling back to the wooden floor.

The Robot mimicked the arm movements of a boxer repeating, "Come at me, punk!" wheeling forward in front of the two men.

The two aliens charged toward the Robot then a cackle of electricity erupted from the red claws knocking the group down to the floor. 

"Anyone else like to box me?" the Robot asked, challengingly toward the silent crowd.

"Robot, we are not here to start rough housing," Will said.

"Affirmative" The Robot said, his red claws cackling with electricity.

Will stepped forward.

"Hello," Will said. "I am Will Robinson of Earth, captain of the Jupiter 2, and now that  I have your attention, I came here looking for help for a mission that means certain death." The red head observed the crowd as Mason bolted past the two through the doors. Darick grew visibly angry before the red head's eyes. "Or you could end up coming back alive unexpectedly."

"What is the reward?" came a stray voice. "If we survive."

"I am the reward," The Robot announced, earning laughter.

"No, what _is_ the reward?" came Stray Voice which was, in every retrospects, was a stray. The stray unique voice belonged to a rather filmsy, noodle like android with a visor that had two glowing spheres acting as optics. There were thin lighter blue bands decorating the visor similar to bars that stood out compared to the pitch black design and sleek model that had two antennas on its head.

"Robot is a sapient artificial intelligence," Will elaborated. "We come from the planet Earth in the Milky Way."

"Oh, you're from a different Earth,"  earned a perplexed nod from Will. _Different Earth?. . ._

"We are headed for Alpha Centauri but we had to face a slight detour," Will said. 

"A detour," Darick said, a glint going off in his eyes.

"Yes, sir," Will said. "Robot has so many new parts added in the beginning of our initial journey that there is nothing left that indicates he was made on Earth save for his external features." he patted on the shoulder armor of the robot. "He is a space robot." 

"So you mean to say . . ." Darick said. "this a genuine piece of technology that has been adapted with various alien technology that it is superior in every way to a naturally made android, cyborg, or robotiod?"

"No," Will said. "He is not."

"I am obsolete, I am superior to Robotoid, I am Robinson Robot," Robot said.

"If you don't accept him then you can accept a antique that we call home," Will said.

The Robot bobbed his head in alarm turning toward the younger man.

"Just how much of a antique is it?" Darla, a older woman, asked with intrigue.

"Saucer shaped," Will said. "Anyone who is drunk can't participate in this limited time offer. We have six cryostasis pods on the upper decks, a residential deck, and plenty more that you can find with a tour. But the hyper drive navigation system has been permanently damaged. Any automatic piloting is off the table. I estimate it will cost you over a  million diamonds just to replace the navigation system and give the Jupiter 2 a interior make over."

"So it is a fixer upper," came Stray Voice.  "The kind that pays very well after all that hard work."

"Affirmative," The Robot said, as Will nodded.

"Who like to volunteer for that?" Will asked.

Dozens of customers stood up from their seats.

"Good luck," The Robot turned away then wheeled out of the bar.

Will turned toward the sea of customers ranging from species to species.

"The ship is capable of holding up to eight people," Will said. "It can't hold over forty people."


	10. A task worth doing for a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleetwood mac - landslide fits the mood of changing occurring aboard the Jupiter 2 and you can't argue with me otherwise.
> 
> And it would apply to the next chapter. 
> 
> A story line, you could say.

In the end, Will got seven volunteers ranging in height and width. It was more than enough fertilizer to cover for Smith. Will shuddered at the thought shaking his head. Considering people as _fertilizer_. It made him feel disgusted for thinking about the volunteers in that way. He had insisted that no one close to bounty hunting volunteer in the bar. He had a feeling that one or two of them were former bounty hunter rather than what they had claimed. They were volunteers, pure and simple, on a rescue mission. Was he doing the right thing picking ex-doomsday preppers in exchange for Smith? He had a feeling had he told the truth that he would have gotten some volunteers but saying those words, "I need someone to sacrifice themselves to get my friend back," could easily have made him choke on it.

Those were words that no one had to make, had to say, or had to do. His father would have exhausted out his option before reluctantly resuming the journey to Alpha Centauri without Smith. These were words Will could never say nor could his father. Will oversaw the installation of the freezer room in Cargo Bay C complete with doors that read in bold red letters _"FREEZER! DO NOT ENTER! WARNING_!". He payed the movers a hundred diamonds in total. His hands felt dirty when in fact they were not dirty. He looked down toward his hand seeing little cuts with red surrounding them from mishandling diamonds instead of healthy pink skin staring back at him.

The muscular, tall aliens walked toward the hangar bay doors where their shadows trailed behind them.

Will was faced in the direction of the massive doors with his arms folded and seemed to be in a very good mood sharing a sigh.

"Mr Robinson?"

Will didn't answer.

"Mr Robinson,"

Will looked off toward expecting to find the elevator coming down holding John and Don standing side by side in discussion regarding their pit stop only to be interrupted by the call of the visitors who had entered without permission. He could easily see the alarm on his father's face. Don slapping the elevator buttons easily making it roll up into the upper decks for the laser pistols.  

"You are Will Robinson, is that correct?"

Will turned toward the source of the voice. 

"Sorry," Will said. "I am still not used to being called Mr Robinson." He looked on toward the tall crate. "what is that?"

"Robinson Robot asked us to have his old shell put in here," came the mover. "Where would you like it placed?"

"Cargo Bay B," Will guided them  toward the unoccupied large room.

"That will be one hundred thirty-nine diamonds, Mr Robinson," Came the second mover.

"One hundred. . ." Will's eyes grew big. "Was this custom made or right off the line?"

"It's just expensive around here," The second mover said, with a cagey smile looking off from behind the box. 

"Really expensive," the first mover said. "Ah ha, and we're done."

The two movers slowly yanked their four hands from underneath the object placing it down to the floor. Will held up his index finger then walked off screen. He returned with a large bag that was dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. He zipped open the bag then carefully lifted up the long strings of diamonds and counted them per string handing them over to the men. A long shadow walked up the hangar bay and moved up toward the small group.  The camera moved up to reveal a dark gray robotic figure that had short, stubby arms and three fingers that were outstretched. The head was similar to the Robot's glass head except more in line with the Robotiod model with a large green optic installed alongside the raised neck collar that had a thin dark gray brand around the dome. The machine came over to Will's side.

"Hi Robot," Will said. "One hundred thirty-nine diamonds? Must it be that expensive?"

"Affirmative," The Robot said, Will's head turned toward him. The green eye glowed much to Will's surprise. "It was better than the robotiod model."

"Robot, that shell won't fit in the chair," Will said. "Much as that model is very convenient for you."

"I have already made the necessary modifications," The Robot replied. "My chair can slide back."

"When did you do that?" Will asked.

"While you were doing the interviews," The Robot replied, then took out a padd. "This has all the information pertaining to my new model. This cannot be cracked or destroyed by any ordinary means." Will took the warm, humming padd. "It runs on solar energy." Will nodded in return holding the padd in his hands reading it with intrigue. "Did you purchase the gloves?"

Will looked up toward the Robot.

"Two hundred forty," Will said, sharing a light hearted laugh handing the padd back to the Robot turning his gaze up with a smile. "I could have easily purchased three hundred."

"I detect eight additional lifeforms," The Robot said. "That does not compute."

"Eight?" Will asked, handing the last of the required diamonds to the movers.  "There are seven ex-police officers on this vessel."

"My sensors do not lie," The Robot said, earning a nod back from Will. "It appears one of them has brought a pet."

"Thank you and have a good day," the towering red beings walked away with their payment.

"No," Will said. "Not a pet," Will shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "A prisoner for insurance."

* * *

Darick had his gaze on the centered cryostasis pod that had became covered in white icy fog that made it hard to see who was inside. He turned around from the cryostasis pod coming over toward the astrogator. The young man was right, it needed a major overhaul. This kind of overhaul would need a year or more to be performed with finding the right pieces of technology that would cooperate among the same build of the astrogator. It was the kind of machine that was on the top of line many years ago and had became a antique. Just like the robot itself. Antiques were a remainder of the past that once thrived in its own golden age that was used often.

Not that they no longer could be used, they still could be used. Antiques could fetch a lot of diamonds. Several thousands of stringed diamonds could give him the top of the line spacecraft. The better in condition it was, the more it was going to give to him in the auction. Going back to his old creaky, ready to fall apart vessel wasn't anything to like. He had sold his creaky, old spaceship for a mere one thousand diamonds to a excited, yearning-for-adventure young woman and pitied her. It wasn't the type of vessel that was to transform into a respectful, very new spaceship that held together. He had tried numerous times and failed.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Darick," Harleen said.

Darick turned in the direction of the heavily muscular yet thick woman.

"I like to keep my bounties close," Darick said.

"That man is your bounty?" Harleen raised her eyebrow. "How much could he be worth to you?"

"A fortune," Darick said. "more than that actually, my retirement."

"Your retirement is hinged on taking this man to your employer?" Harleen asked. "That is desperate."

"Desperate is appearing in the media for fifteen minutes of fame," Darick said, earning a frown in return.

 "I never asked who I was hunting down and I didn't know it would uncover my squad," Harleen said. 

"Bounty hunters ask before they hunt down a person," Darick said. "You were sloppy as hell getting that target."

"And helping someone on a life or mission isn't any different?" Harleen asked.

"It is," Darick said.

"You're not being a hunter," Harleen said. "You're being a hero. You've hunted down every important figure ruining peoples lives. Now you want to help repair and settle down in your little cottage at the country side. Forty-three is a very young age to retire on."

"It is,"  Darick said. "I can't hunt people down forever. I am wealthy as I am now."  
  
"So you've done bounty hunting just for the money?"  Harleen asked.  
  
"Once, I did it for fun," Darick said. "Now. . .  I have done enough, and you?"  
  
 "I am in the position where I want to kick some ass," Harleen said.

The door to the elevator came to a stop at the upper deck.

Will slid aside the dark gray rail with a loud audible slam allowing the Robot to come around the astrogator first. The noise echoed throughout the upper deck.  The group of seven were focused around the astrogator falling into silence as Will wire a look that signaled his anger toward Darick. The anger rippled off Will tearing toward the taller alien in a way that felt like a psychic assault. More so of being punched at the face repeatedly, kicked at the face, and struck against the wall in a very hard slam.  Darick stumbled back clenching on to his nose, "Ow!" earning a puzzled look from Harleen and several knowing looks from the other volunteers. There was a hurt look on the acting captain's face. Will folded his arms approaching the taller man.  
  
"When you're working with me, you are not going to get ahead of yourself and bring company that are better off being brought here later instead of sooner," Will said. "The chances of everyone surviving this mission are at zero percent. Which leaves it down to two people surviving and one robot. I will not have people backstabbing me in this mission because if you do then the Robot will have no choice but to kill you where you stand and you will not get a hand on my ship. No one will. "  
  
"I and the occupant inside of the Jupiter 2 will be its only survivors should the mission fail," the Robot replied. "This is a rescue mission that could mean taking out a number of security guards and being chased by police.  We are out to retrieve one man and one man only from this laboratory."  
  
"We're going after a mad scientist?" Harleen asked.  
  
"This scientist has Robotiods," The Robot replied. "And strictly protect the grounds."  
  
"Including the lab," Will said.  
  
"They are housed in a separated part of the lab and will enter if the alarm is tripped," the Robot added.  
  
"And how did you get into this problem?"  
  
"We made a mistake," Will said. "We should have taken the cryostasis pods way for three days while the Robot piloted the ship to the space station," he had a look of guilt on his face. "All because  I wanted to get some fruit."  
  
"Our friend is trapped somewhere within the lab," The Robot elaborated. "We will not be arming you."  
  
"Don't worry about that," Darick said, as the five other volunteers took out their large weapons up in display from their luggage placing them on to the astrogators rim. There were sounds of clack that came from the metal. "We got it handled pat."  
  
"Speaking of which," Will said. "Would you like to wait in stasis or take the long way there? It's a three day ride."  
  
"It's not that long of a ride," Darick said, packing his weapon back into the sack

"We'll take the long way!" the others voices contrasted against each other in a chorus.

"So you will have it that way," Will said. "Okay, is everyone ready for the trip?"

"Yes," they said.

"Robot, how about you do the honors?" Will offered.

"Negative," The Robot said. "This is your first mission as captain of the voyage. You do the departure."

Will turned his attention off the taller being.

"Everyone, there is chairs on the residential deck for five people," Will said. "If anyone likes to sit up here then be my guest." He turned toward the Robot. "Robot, you can pilot the ship after we lift off."

"Affirmative," The Robot replied.

"Prepare for lift off, folks," Will said, then went on toward the captain's chair.

The volunteers went down to the deck using the ladder and the elevator. Only Darick remained, coming to the man's side where he buckled himself up. Will spared the man a glance with a raised eyebrow then turned his attention back on to the view screen.

"This is much safer, Mr Robinson," Darick said, sliding the large bag down beside him.

Will looked over toward the man and gave a nod.

"Preparing disembarking procedure," Will said.

The six volunteers found the chairs with the seatbelts all except for the last one, Cae-lien, who stared at the couch in horror. Cae-lien panicked, turning their attention up from the red comfy couch searching for a empty seat. The Jupiter 2 lifted off from the ground reeling in the landing gear that  closed. Cae-lien fell over the couch landing on to the floor on to their face. The super spaceship flew toward the exit of the space station. The camera moved to display the hydroponics that was set up in the gardening room that slightly stirred from take off waving from side to side. The Jupiter flew out of the space station leaving it behind. Will slide the chair back, unbuckled himself, and set himself up then stepped aside.

"After you, Robot," Will said. "Take us there."

"Affirmative," the Robot replied, then faced the screen sliding forward toward the console.

"What is the planet we're headed down to?" Darick asked, unbuckling himself.

"I call it Piglantis," Will said.

"Since your navigation is damaged," Darick said. "Why not use this as a map?" he stood up from the chair then strolled over toward Will's side. "I can purchase more of these. Take it." he handed the machine to the older man. "It's yours," Will glanced up toward Darick while wearing a curious expression. "Consider it a parting gift."

"How does this work?" Will asked.

Will pressed a circular button outlined in red on the side.

"Like any ordinary machine," Darick said.

The map flew out of his hands then hovered in mid-air and began to create a holographic projection of the cosmos. The cosmos surrounded the two men on the bridge. Will's eyebrows raised, his eyes widened, and his mouth began to fall set at a figure in front of him. There was the Jupiter 2's holographic figure soaring the vastness of space only smaller similar to a toy. Space reflected in the man's eyes. His mouth drew up turning into a grin, his eyes became smaller only growing optimistic, and his eyebrows lowered in return. He turned his head toward Darick. Darick nodded in return then Will turned his eyes on to the hovering map and Darick loudly set his crooked nose.

_We're coming home._

* * *

"Do you have a table?" Cae-lien asked.

"Yes," Will said.

"One that can be lifted and doesn't have to be unscrewed off," Cae-lien said. "The galley is too much work."

"Yes," Will said.

"Where is it?" Cae-lien asked.

"In the hangar bay," Will's attention turned toward the large square machine with a light gray screen propped against Cae-lien's side. It had a single antenna propped to the left faced down. It was different from all the tv screens that he had seen in his time as a child. "Is that a portable television set?"

"Uh huh," Cae-lien replied. "This is a machine that is capable of being up to date with any show  such as the reality shows, game shows, cooking shows, and fictional." Cae-lien pat their hand on the top of the machine. "It's right about time for the _Meet the Robbin' sons_ new episode."

"But you just said it can be up to date to any new show," Will said. 

"It is the minute after the episode ends," Cae-lien said. "It works best by verbal command."

"I never seen anything like it," Will said, observing the small device.

"You will see more of it in the coming weeks in this part of space," Cae-lien said. "There are many planets that call itself Earth."

"What planet are you from?" Will asked.

"Earth," Cae-lien said. "Milky way must be full of Earths."

"It is," Will said. "Some of them are super."

"Gigantic?" Cae-lien asked.

"That, too," Will said. "Mr Walrus, come with me and get that collapsible table. Mr Cae-lien, get the tv ready for your 'meet the Robbin' sons' program."

"How big is the table?" Walrus asked.

"We have to hold it sideways to bring it in here," Will said, opening the rail to the elevator and walked in.

"So not that big," Walrus said.

"It's long," Will said. "I would use one of the gardening tables but--"

"It's for gardening," Walrus said. "It wouldn't feel right using it for entertainment."

"Yeah," Will said, pressing on the down button looking toward Walrus. "It wouldn't."

Will lowered his hands to his side turning his attention on wards. The elevator silently rolled down to the hangar bay. The young Robinson sucked in a breath then exhaled sliding the rail aside allowing them to head toward a section of the hangar bay where the additional tables were. The two men lifted the table up from the side moving it up then twirled it forward and moved carefully toward the elevator. Walrus slid the barrier aside then moved to the corner of the platform. Walrus pressed the up button after Will slid the barrier forward. The elevator rolled up to the residential deck coming to a gentle stop.  Walrus moved the rail aside. They moved the table to the residential deck directly into the living room section of it and the table was flipped over. Will balanced the table up on one knee then slid the first table leg down and did the same for the second leg. Walrus finished the other end. The table was set in front of the couch where it rested. Cae-lien placed the mobile device on to the cable then called, "The Robbin' Sons are on!"

Immediately, the volunteers gathered at the couch bring over portable chairs from the elevator and the squad sat down to enjoy the viewing.

Will looked on darkly toward the small group pressing on the side button and the elevator rolled up to the upper deck.

* * *

"Mr Robinson," Harleen said, as Will cut up the tomatoes as she leaned against the counter. "How many residential decks does your ship have?"

"One," Will replied.

"It feels like there is three," Harleen commented.

"The Jupiter is made to be a multi-generation ship," Will said. "We have three floors of this deck," he shook the knife  then resumed the chopping. "Ever had salad?"

"I have had many types of salad and they were never this. . ." Harleen watched him chop the berries next. "Friendly."

"Friendly?" Will asked, glancing up toward the woman raising a brow. "Ah, your rescue targets weren't nice people."

"Yes, rescue targets," Harleen smiled back in return. "Most of us have made enemies who love to get us. You don't seem like the kind who makes enemies easily."

"For all you know, I may have a lot of enemies back in the milky way," Will commented, turning his attention down.  "And that brought me here."

"Like who?" Harleen asked.

Will shrugged.

"I don't know," Will said."It has to be someone that my trouble making friend made a enemy out of."

"I saw you empty some quarters," Harleen said. "Must have been a very painful loss."

"It was," Will said, pausing then glanced up toward her. "I am still trying to find a new rhythm."

"And you think that after rescuing your friend is going to help in that," Harleen commented.

"Things are always alright in the end," Will said. "Not so different in this case."

"I have gone through losses like that," Harleen said. "It isn't easy."

"Does it get any easier?" Will asked, pausing on the chopping. "The pain of losing people you can't help?"

"No," Harleen said. "It reminds me that I am alive. Like some help chopping?"

"Yes," Will nodded. "I would."

* * *

Two days into the flight back to Piglantis, the Jupiter 2 trembled from side to side in the middle of the night. Will came out of his cabin being sent sideways crashing into Cae-lien sending them both falling to the floor and sliding as the ship tilted sideways. Darick grabbed onto their shirt collars lifting them up making his way to the elevator where he dropped them. The elevator lifted up taking a small armed group to the upper floor The elevator came to a stop on the upper deck. Will slid the bar aside then walked forward only to crash against the astrogator.

"Robot, what is going on?" Will asked.

"We are being attacked by space pirates!" The Robot announced.

"If we had a shuttle pod then we could take care of those space pirates very quickly," Harleen said.

"We have a space pod," Will gestured over his shoulder. "Over there."

"We will take care of those space pirates," Darick said.

"Worst people to be stuck in traffic with," Harleen agreed.

The volunteers turned in the direction of the doorway.

Darick was the first to move toward the doorway that had been gestured by Will.

The volunteers bolted in the same direction.

Darick slammed his side against the button.

The door to the space pod flew open.

Darick leaped forward then grabbed on to the handle sliding it open and made his way into the inside of the space pod with the others behind him. With the last volunteer inside, the door was closed. Buttons were pressed at random struggling to find which ejected the pod out. Darick grabbed on to the handle turning the pod in the direction of the space pirates. Will watched the white and orange space craft fly after the space pirates while his stomach fell. He steadied himself against the chair watching the space craft headed closer and closer to the easily larger space craft. The Robot flew the Jupiter 2 toward a moon that was flying without orbit. The space pod became a distant object that flew into the space pirates ship. A deep dread rested down into the man's stomach as he looked toward the Robot. The Robot twirled his head toward the only remaining Robinson and his head twirled back toward the view screen using the joystick to pilot the ship out of the way flying behind the pirate ship. The pirate ship fired in all directions in a desperate bid to paralyze the Jupiter 2 as if it were hidden from its sensors. Will watched the vessel slowly stop firing at the Jupiter and become inactive, adrift, as though it were under attack itself. The lights were flickering on and off until there was no light over the course of a hour. There was a loud radio sound from the receiver and it was at that moment that Will knew he had made the right decision.

"Pirate ship to Jupiter 2," Darick said. "Are you still there?"

"Still here,"' Will said. "Did you neutralize them?"

"Let's just say this ship won't be used by space pirates in the foreseeable future against space travelers," Darick said.

Will visibly flinched at the delivery of the reply. People were _dead._ Unnecessary bloodshed. Don and John would have easily left them alive. _  
_

"Any survivors?" Will asked.

"Not a thing," Darick said. "We found the food storage and were wondering if we could bring it over to the Jupiter 2."

Will lowered the device glancing toward the Robot.

"Can humans eat it?" Will asked.

"Uh huh," Darick said. "And we found more weapons that might be helpful in the rescue mission."

"Bring the supplies over and let it float," Will said. "Wait, how much deutronium does it have?"

"Uummm," Darick said. "It's about a quarter full."

"Get that, too," Will said.

"What are we?" Darick asked. "Gatherers?"

"We have enough fuel to last a year," Will said, there was alarmed beeps from the Robot. "and I do know for certain that you don't want to be stranded on a planet that doesn't have it."

"Fine," Darick said. "We'll get it."

"Thanks," Will said. "Jupiter 2 out." Will placed the radio onto the hook.

"We have fuel to last us three years, Will Robinson," the Robot said.

"We are going to need all the fuel that we can get if we are going to be using the cryostasis pods on the way to Alpha Centauri," Will said.  "That is if we don't find wormholes."

"Logical," The Robot said.

"I hate to leave you piloting the ship alone for the entire trip after we get enough fuel to last us a thousand years but it looks like I have to," Will said, reluctantly.

"Do not feel bad," The Robot said. "What I shall be piloting is carrying the most precious cargo of  all."

"What's that?" Will asked.

"My family," the Robot replied. "That is worth being alone."

Will placed a hand on the Robot's shoulder.

"I love you so much," Will said.

"As do I," The Robot said. "as do I."

* * *

The Jupiter 2's deutronium engines wailed as it landed down to the grass with the landing gear first in the middle of the night. Figures came forward out of the doorway then came down the ramp in a single file line heavily armored and protected holding on to their weapons. Will standing at the top wearing a backpack that had a curled, warm survival blanket poking halfway out. The Robot was up on the carefully lit bridge. Will followed the group that had paused in a line waiting for him to lead the way. He had the laser pistol belt wrapped around his waist where it rested sloopily beneath his belt that glistened in the moonlight. They moved in silence following along to the man in a line. Will retraced his path from earlier heading into the lab. The group spread out once they entered the cave taking on the shape of a 'c'. They walked slower ahead of Will then silently went on ahead. Will stopped in his tracks pressing his back against the wall, closing his eyes, lifting his head up, clenched his hands against the wall, and waited.

Will was struck by the moving image of the group looking around with their heavy, dark equipment aimed at random points of the room and split up on their own going down different passages of the lab. He listened to their screams one by one unable to do a thing about their fates. He straightened himself up then slipped the backpack off walking into the darkness ahead.  He returned to the lab feeling sick to his stomach looking around making sure that no one was there. There was a silent figure laid on the ground, trembling, covered in dirt, whimpering muttering words incoherently. Will could hear Esperanto's pleased laughter echoing in the room. His nerves were on the edge to be busted as he looked up looking around for the man. He looked down toward the old man and set him up to his feet and wrapped him in the blanket. Smith's outfit looked like it hadn't been torn to shreds as he had been through his very being as fertilizer for Esperanto. His skin was coated in layers of dirt making him look like a black humanoid with roots poking from the dirt on his shoulders.

Will placed a hand on the man's back and guided him forward,  "It's alright, Doctor Smith," in a soothing, comforting tone rubbing his hand in a circle on the old man's back.

Smith closed his eyes at the entrance, his knees gave out, and fell only to be caught by the young man. 

Will picked the old man up into his arms and resumed the trek to the Jupiter 2 in a way speed walking.

* * *

The hangar bay entrance closed behind Will as he entered the Jupiter 2 making his way to the elevator. He put Smith down to his feet keeping him balanced with one hand and his empty backpack wrapped around his shoulders. He pressed on the side of the elevator and closed the railing in front of them. Will could feel the lift off the Jupiter 2 heading off into space. He grasped onto the railing and Smith tipped halfway out on the edge as the elevator began to go up. The young man flung himself over yanking the man off the rail moments before elevator met the wall above.  The elevator came to a stop  on the very empty residential deck. Will guided Smith over to his quarters and opened the door up to reveal the set up shower. Will seated Smith down to the chair  then turned the water on to the shower. He turned his attention onto the distant, empty man across from him.

"Doctor Smith," Will called.

The old man looked toward Will.

"I set your clothes on the bed," Will said. "I will get your dirty clothes after you're done with the shower."

Smith nodded, closing his eyes, clenching onto the blanket.

"I will explain to you everything in the morning, I promise," Will said, then moved toward the door.

"William," Smith finally spoke as the door was halfway opened.  Will turned toward the elder. "Thank you."

Will smiled.

"You're welcome," Will said, then went out closing the door behind him.

Will unwrapped the laser pistol belt from his figure discarding it onto the table and closed the backpack that he returned into storage.  He moved the laser pistol back into the weapon rack, dropped the laser pistol belt into the container, and returned to his cabin making sure to close the door behind him. The unused journal, laid earlier before the departure, was covered in plastic wrapping with the pen placed on the top. Using his father's journal felt wrong in so many ways. It belonged to his mother and father, not to him. Seeing his father's words on paper had turned out painful when he had opened the journal to start his entry a week ago. He walked over toward the journal then sat down alongside it picking up the two items placing them down on to his lap. He used the pen first to make a hole in the wrapping and peeled the wrapping away dropping it into the makeshift trash can beside him. He set the frame aside then wrote on the bottom:

**PROPERTY OF WILL ROBINSON.**

**NEW LEADER OF  ROBINSONS EXPEDI---**

There was no other Robinsons left.

"Right," Will said.

**LEADER OF THE JUPITER'S VOYAGE TO ALPHA CENTAURI.**

_MEMBERS CONSIST OF:_

_B-9 (And navigation Robot)_

_William Robinson_

_Colonel - Doctor Zachary Smith._

He tapped on the paper then glanced up toward the door.

"I have one person that I haven't accounted for," Will said, then sighed lowering his head. "I completely forgot about that. I will check who they are when Doctor Smith is awake," but he had a feeling that he knew who was in the cryostasis pod. "Best way to start some common ground from there. . . " he flipped open the page and began to write. "Entry 1."


	11. The wanted fugitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the landslide song storyline

Will was the first one to wake that morning coming out of his cabin to hear familiar but aged singing coming from outside his cabin. He set aside the blanket to his side, got on the edge of the bed, got up, and walked toward the door that he slid aside. He rubbed his eyes looking on to see where the humming was coming from. It was coming from the galley. He closed the door behind him heading to toward the galley where he found the door to the galley center sliding open letting out a pot that was steaming. Smith gently reached out using a pair of gloves and brought it over t the table. He placed the well cooked eggs onto the plate with thin weak strips of bacon and bread. Smith turned in the direction of the younger man as stopped humming abruptly and gave a smile in return.

"Good morning, William," Smith said, moving the plates on to the table. "I made us breakfast."

Will leaned against the wall, shaking his head.

"How long have you been up?" Will asked, coming over to the table.

"Last ten minutes," Smith said, taking off his gloves. "I found a strange peculiar at the weapon rack."

"Space pirates weapons and some volunteers weapons," Will said.

"Volunteers?" Smith said.

"Let's eat first," Will said.

Smith unwrapped his apron placing it back into the cubby and moved to Will's side seating himself down.

" _Will_ ," Smith said, drawing the younger man's attention over toward the older man who wore a long, haunted look mixed with a 'tell me the truth' look in his eyes.

Will felt like a child before Smith being caught red handed.

"I had to get help, so I searched, and people came forward," Will explained. "They knew what they were getting into to rescue you. Didn't want to become fertilizer themselves so they wanted to 'smoke his ass' and they may have became smoked themselves and he released you because of their hard efforts," Will grew a sad expression on his face. "There wasn't any bodies left to bury."

Smith nodded his head.

"Will, you are a far brave man than I ever will be," Smith said, stabbing after a piece of bacon. "And for that, I need to be brave for you, too."

"After breakfast," Will said. "There is changes you need to see on the bridge."

Smith lowered the bacon down with his fork looking over in concern.

"What kind of changes?" Smith asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Temporary," Will said. "hopefully."

* * *

The sound of the rumbling coming from the elevator was heard from over the Robot's shoulder. Will slid the barrier aside and Smith walked on ahead of the younger men with slow tentative steps forward with his eyes transfixed on the Robot's figure seated in the now adjusted chair and what seemed to be a newly installed ramp of some kind into the floor. His eyes grew big at the scene set before him ignoring Will. He came over to the side of the Robot.

"What happened to you?" Smith asked. "How long was I gone?"

"This is my navigation shell," The Robot replied. "You were gone for one week."

"And how are you going to transfer yourself to your other cell?" Smith asked.

"I more than capable of removing hours of footage pertaining to the flight," The Robot replied.

Smith glanced off toward Will.

"Long as he is happy with it," Will said. "I approve of it," the younger man walked over toward a in-active cryostasis pod. "Doctor Smith, your expertise could be needed."

"Could?" Smith asked, raising a skeptical brow up.

"Just a feeling," Will said.

Smith approached the younger man.

"Everything is changing so quickly," Smith said. He shook his head. "I want it to slow down."

"Good chance that it will," Will said, then pressed the button. He gave a reassuring glance toward Smith then faced the cryostasis pod placing his hands on to his hips. 

A bright golden light illuminated from the object and the fog cleared away. Mason stumbled out of the pod without direction, without coordination, and a slurring groan. He fell to the ground landing to the floor in front of the two men while on his side. The first thing that stood out was a long red cut from above his thick eyebrows that seemed to be split apart at the edge in a way that was upswept. Smith knelt down toward the younger man's side checking for a pulse then looked up toward Will returning a nod. The two men lifted Mason up to his feet changing the scene from the bridge to the residential deck with his hands on the edges of their shoulders. It was Will who opened the door to Don's-turned-Darick's old quarters. Will pressed a button on the wall paneling making the bed slide out of the wall. They seated him down on to the edge of the bed. Smith dabbed at the wound cleaning off the blood carefully using a wet cloth from the left side of his face, used the edge to clean the water off, sutured up the wound, and made sure to apply antiseptic cream. Smith lifted himself up to his feet by the edge of the bed then exited the room closing the door behind him.

"What are we going to do him?" Smith asked. 

Will rubbed his chin with one hand on his hips.

"He was brought in by a volunteer who tracked down and held them captive for a living," Will said. "People who made other people very angry or did something that they have to face." He sat down onto the couch then placed his elbows legs and cupped his hands together in his lap. "People have seen the confrontation, seen him be dragged, and taken into the Jupiter. Whatever he did, it must have been horrible enough to warrant that kind of person on his tail." Smith's eyes grew large and leaned back at the information dropped on him. "We have to take him to the nearest space station where he can be properly handled to the Galactic Law Space Enforcement system."

"A bounty hunter," Smith said, straightening himself. "You didn't know he was a bounty hunter."

"I realized that when it was too late to go back," Will said, regretfully.

"I find it hard to believe that they would leave flyers when the Galactic Law Space enforces are pretty good tracking down a criminal," Smith replied. "Uhano?" Smith raised his brows.

"That was a different case," Will said. "he was on the run. This guy. . .  I get the distinct feeling that he was a runaway."

"A runaway from his old life," Smith looked over toward the door following the direction that Will's eyes were on then turned on toward him. "It might be a dangerous lifestyle."

"Life threatening dangerous," Will said, with a sigh.  He looked up toward the older man. "But we have to take that chance," Smith nodded in agreement. "And the chance that we may get silver."

"Silver," Smith repeated, tilting his head. "Why does this sound like we don't need to lean on that?"

Will smiled then stood up to his feet and guided him toward his door.

"I like you to see something I got,"  Will opened his door, pressed the button to his closet, and stepped aside. Smith's eyes grew big. "We have lots of diamonds to cover our voyage to Alpha Centauri and we may need all the silver that we can get in case the diamonds go low."

"Where did you get all those diamonds from?" Smith asked, concerned.

"Space pirates," Will said, closing the door to the closet. "Did you notice the tv set?"

"Tv set?" Smith asked.

"Yes," Will said, approaching the older man. "Space TV."

"I didn't notice a large set in the living room," Smith said.

"No, no, Doctor Smith," Will said, shaking his head. "It's smaller."

"Small _er_?" Smith repeated, in disbelief.

"Come look at it," Will said, closing the door behind him leading the older man to the mobile tv on the counter. "Space TV, turn on, music channel."

"I WILL DANCE, DANCE, DANCE, DANCE TO THE MOON, DANCE, DANCE DANCE DANCE---"

"How do you turn the  volume down, William?" Smith shouted over the music.

"I have no idea!" Will replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Smith replied over the music.

"It wasn't this loud when I was listening to it yesterday!" Will shouted. "I was never told how to lower the volume!"

The volume went down as the two men were covering their ears.

"Seems that were the magic words," Smith said

"Uh huh," Will said. "Reminds me of the planet where we came across the eternally young children."

"That," Smith shuddered. "Aside to that. . . The youth and jazz to it were entirely different. This is more elegant, delightful, and not as trance like."

"It wasn't exactly trance like," Will said. "A annoyance more like it."

"Ah yes," Smith said, clasping his hands looking off quite fondly away from Will toward the doors to the other quarters. "Felt like I was twenty-seven, again. All the energy in the world," he wore a small smile. "hair black as night, rosy lips, fair white skin---"

"Which is why you were dancing on a table," Will interrupted, bemused, drawing Smith out of his memory into the now toward him earning a nod back from him.

Smith came over to the couch.

"I wasn't exactly myself then under that music and being a young man, _again_." Smith patted on the top of the machine coming over to the couch observing its simplistic design. "Not fifty-six anymore but eighty-six," he rubbed his back gently while looking down toward the colorful screen listening to the music. "This is by far the most acceptable music to play chess under." the elderly man watched a thousand watts light up the young man's face. "Would you like to play some chess, William?"

"Want to?" Will repeated. "I love to. I will get the chess board!"

Will walked away from the elderly man.

"Penelope," Smith said, softly gazing at the music video. "You would have loved this music channel."

* * *

Mason's eyes slowly drifted open to find himself in a light, gently themed room hearing a voice. He had the distinct feeling that he had been out for hours. The pain from his head had dulled to the background of his mind. He struggled to break free of the darkness that tugged his eyes down starting to move in the bed to free himself. A hand was placed on to his chest keeping him down against the bed that was small than most hands that were placed on him. His  eyes directed toward a elderly man seated beside him in a light blue chair.

"I am Doctor Zachary Smith," Smith said. "You are safe. Do not be afraid, sir.  We only want to help you."

"Fat chance you are," Mason said.

Smith froze where he sat staring back at the younger man. Mason gained a hold on to the older man's wrist then lunged forward sending the chair toppling down to the floor flipping over while making his back hit against the wall placing a hand on the elderly man's mouth. Smith tried to squirm but the man had a handful of his shirt digging into his chest. The fingernails were jabbing in tightly grabbing hold onto the secondary purple tunic underneath the black v-neck.

"If you make a sound, I am very willing to cut you down where you stand," Mason said. "Do I have your cooperation?"

There was fear in the elderly man's eyes who slowly returned a small nod visibly trembling.

"Good," Mason said. Mason let go of the man's mouth, slowly. "Do you have a escape pod?"

Smith started to open his mouth.

"Don't talk," Mason said, making the elderly man close his mouth. 

Smith nodded in return.

"Are you the only one awake?" Mason asked.

Smith nodded, again.

"Are you heading back to the station?" Mason asked.

Smith didn't reply.

"Give me a direct answer, Doctor Smith," Mason said, narrowing his eyes toward the elder.

Smith nodded his head.

"Take me to the escape pod," Mason said. "If you try to be a hero then you _won't_ like the outcome."

Mason brandished out a phaser from his large, bulky pocket earning big eyes from Smith.

"Well?" Mason asked.  "Where is it?"

Smith pointed up.

"Can I operate it?" Mason asked.

Smith gave a nod.

"Bring me up there," Mason said, watching the terror appear in the old man's eyes. The old man stiffened as the phaser was placed against his chest. "Only you."

Smith gulped, nodding his head, eyes closed and Mason let go of his shirt then sent him stumbling toward the door.

"Anything funny and you are getting a space burial,"  Mason said.

Smith tugged at his neck collar then opened the door softly and gently.

"Go," Mason said, his phaser pressed against the elderly man's back.

Smith walked on looking toward the quarters from across observing a door was open and a look of horror dawned on his face mixed with looming fear. He closed his blue eyes, clasping his left hand into his right hand wrapping around the knuckles in a cradling way. He raised his head up, shoulders high, his right hand clasping completely with the left hand then walked on toward the elevator and slid aside the barrier. Mason shoved the elderly man in then walked in coming to a stop from behind him. Smith was visibly trembling while making himself sliding the barrier in front of them. The trembling did not stop once the elevator opened on the upper deck. There was a machine figure seated up front loudly humming along to someone else playing a instrument. Smith willingly slide aside the barrier and carefully walked in the direction of the space pod. Mason warily looked  toward Will recognizing him from the bar and returned his attention on to the older man with a hmph.

Smith made his way to the space pod doors praying to god that Will didn't turn around and see. See that his patient was threatening him to get off the ship. To see that he was in trouble, _again_. Smith found himself being angry being in this situation. Right after Will had just gotten him out of the previous traumatizing experience.  It wasn't going to be trouble much longer for them when Mason got his way. Everything was going to be fine for the two except for the notable absence of the space pod. Not like they needed it for anything at the time being. They had the Jupiter 2 and the Robot to keep them safe with notable storage of laser pistols and food. Smith made it to the door, lightly hit the button, and watched the door open. He was forced forward by Mason. Smith looked over reluctantly toward  Will and the humming joyful atmosphere. Smith walked toward the door and rolled it open when Will looked over with a smile in the direction of the two men.

"Doctor Smith, I thought you---"  Will stopped mid-way in his sentence observing Mason hide behind the elderly man making him turn in the direction of the bridge and the light gray flick of the blade stood out to his eyes that was brought to Smith's neck as the door swung to the side.

Smith was still with visible beads of sweat coming down his face as he faced the younger man.

"I am not going back there," Mason said. "No," Mason shook his head. "I am not."

"You can't run away forever," Will said. "You have to face the consequences sooner or later."

"Prince Mason Yahetson of the Capitalia Monarchy, the fifth in line to the throne," Mason said.

"I am Will Robinson," Will said. "My friends call me Will. You can call me Mr Robinson."

"I strategized famines!" Mason said. "I am known as Prince Mason.  Everyone calls me Mason."

"I am sure you didn't mean to," Will said.

Mason stepped back taking Smith with him and Will stepped forward reaching out for a laser pistol on his waist that was not there. Will's hand rolled up into a fist once remembering that he didn't have it on him. A new rule came in his mind:  rule one, _always have a hidden laser pistol on hand for new arrivals just in case on the first day they may not be friendly_. Smith wore a pleading look in his eyes that told Will not to take a step forward. Visibly scared out of his wits.

" _I_ made people suffer and die before my father could sweep in, attack, and conquer their planets without a fight!" Will's eyes were on the dagger that seemed to be the size of a average laser pistol. "I am responsible for illegal acts of terror, annexation, human rights abuses, things _I_ authorized. Thousands of people are dead and my crimes are things that can get me hanged!"

"We can help you out of that little problem," Will said. "we are on a long voyage ourselves." he gestured toward the Robot, himself, and Smith. "In a galaxy far, far away." Mason held the dagger closer stepping into the space pod digging into the old man's neck drawing some blood earning Will's alarm and a small scared noise from the elderly doctor. "A different universe."

"A different universe?" Mason asked. "You are pulling my leg."

"I don't kid about that sort of thing," Will said, nodding toward Smith holding up his hands as a sign that he had nothing in his hands. "Put the dagger down and join us." Mason squinted his eyes in the direction of Will in a skeptical way.

Smith nodded, closing his eyes, then elbow jabbed into the young man's stomach.

The dagger was taken from the elder man's neck. 

Strong turbulence sent the Jupiter into whack. The two were sent falling inside the space pod. Will slammed against the door alongside the space pod being forced against the wall in a form of gravity keeping him still. He could look over the edge of the space pod to make out Smith's unconscious figure on the floor  laid on his stomach while Mason's upper torso was on the console. Will tried to move, calling out for his friend. The Jupiter 2 trembled and parts of the ship cackled with electricity surging throughout. The Jupiter 2 leaned to the left sending the space pod door and it twirled closing itself in automatically. He watched the dark door vanish out of his line of sight falling down.

* * *

Mason fell off the console landing to his side as the space pod tore through the spare heading toward a wormwhole. The two men  were left unconscious in the scenery as the space pod came to a landing on the vacuum of space after a blue light sprung within the space pod. Mason was the first one to awake then propped himself up using the console hearing noises coming from the radio. He reached forward unhooking it from the device and clicked on it. His head ached. He looked on to see the Jupiter 2 was resting ahead of him. There was a deep voice from the other end requesting, urgently, to identify himself. 

"We're fine, Mr Robinson," Mason said. He looked down toward the unconscious Smith. "I can't say the same for your doctor."

There was a long pause as Smith groaned.

"You must be mistaken. Doctor Smith is on the lower decks playing chess."

Smith's eyes opened.

"I find that hard to believe as I just left with him," Mason replied.

There was silence hanging in the air.

"No, you didn't."

Smith bolted the man down with a scream knocking him down and gave a karate chop to the back.

"The agreed upon Temporal Prime Directive is in place, Professor," Smith said. "We will be departing shortly."

The elderly man looked on sadly toward the familiar figure cast as shadows in the golden glowing bridge.

"William misses you very dearly," Smith added. "Adieu, dear friends," his voice was beginning to break. "Professor . . . Major. "

Smith put the radio receiver back. He turned the space pod away from the Jupiter 2 feeling sick to his stomach in a way that brought up the urge to puke. The wormhole rested ahead of the space pod then Smith directed it up toward the wormhole. The space pod moved toward the wormhole at full speed ahead leaving behind the Jupiter 2. The space pod tore through the tunnel rocking Smith down to the floor landing him against one of the long gray rails protruding from the wall.  The space pod flew past the present Jupiter heading toward a massive planet.

* * *

Mason's head was throbbing as he propped himself up then looked up from the view screen to observe a desert scenery complete with three bright moons contrasting against the night that reflected a path away from the space pod. He had to escape this planet and make way far from this sector. He faced the space pod considering his chances and the recent enemy he may have made turning his attention off observing there were dead, giant trees that reached up toward the sky.  He opened the door to the space pod then stumbled out and puked. He reached up grabbing at his forehead feeling off balanced as he steadied himself using the door as his support. He slowly came down the steps where was faced with the lingering stench of smoke. He saw a strange, giant moose with wings trot past him gazing around followed by a herd  moving through the scenery searching for food among the disaster. Mason walked off the last step then  ran to the nearest tree and puked in front of it. He raised his head up catching the sight of flames that seemed to take up most of the sky making it seem to be a wall of fire filling the air.

"Holy sun," Mason said.

There was a whine coming from behind him.

"Ooooohhh. . ." Smith whined.

Smith lifted himself up using the side rails then reached out grabbing on to the receiver.

"Smith to Space Pod," Smith said. "Smith to Space Pod! Do you read me?" he closed his eyes leaning against the counter keeping himself steady. He leaned himself against the rails placing a hand on his forehead feeling unwell. His head was throbbing. "Smith to Jupiter 2, do you read me?"

"We read you, Doctor Smith," Will said. "Are you alright?"

"Nothing that a few stitches could take care of," Smith said. "I will prepare the space pod for flight."

"Not yet," Will replied. "We are in the middle of a ion storm."

"A ion storm?"  Smith asked.

"Stay down there," Will said. "It's dangerous as it is! We'll come for you when it is safe."

Smith nodded, feeling the effects of the concussion standing out rather sorely.  Mental confusion on what he was hailing, vomiting, and the ringing in his ears.

"Understood," Smith said. "Are you  and the Robot alright?"

"We're fine," Will said. "We're weathering this out. What about Prince Mason?"

Smith observed the young man fleeing away from the space pod heading into the distance.

"Safe and sound unconscious," Smith lied, looking over to see that he was very alone. "'We will be waiting."

"Jupiter 2 out," Will said.

Smith put the radio back onto the machine turning toward the doorway with a irritated sigh.

 _Just about bright of you to follow the boy's example,_ Smith chastised himself. _He could be a threat, a danger---he could try it again---he might not--_ Smith faced the door in the middle of a dilemma. Will would be angry at him if he had known that the doctor had closed the door to the space pod to the new comer right after promising to take him along. Not exactly promised him but he had offered the young man a place aboard the lonely Jupiter. Will needed someone young to provide company. How much company could Smith give to Will with how limited time there was left in this very old body? Will's well being was Smith's first priority. If he had thought of it more carefully, it would have been best to be thought of as a replacement that provided a new friendship should Smith unexpectedly pass on.

Smith walked out of the space pod coming from behind the still, frozen young man not moving a inch observing the giant wall that stood out through the trees. Smith gazed around the scenery observing large boulders, remains of ants littering the air, and a dead tree branch laid from beside the space pod. He clasped his hands together carefully approaching the young man turning his gaze up toward the sky filled with dark clouds. The Jupiter 2 was going to come out of this alive. That much was certain to him. They always did. His gaze lowered, not 'they', him. He straightened his back and shoulders raised coming closer to the prince. The young man was dressed in a two piece silver suit full of gadgets and various small pockets that contrasted against the black shirt with a wide circular neck line. So he tapped on the young man's shoulder ever so lightly making him whir toward the doctor with his knife and bolted toward him. Smith jumped aside then leaped onto the young man's back sending him crashing to the dirt then twisted the weapon out of the man's hand.

"Too slow," Smith said.

"Let go of me, peasant!" Mason demanded.

Smith dug his knee into the man's back.

"If you threaten my dear friend in any way then you will eventually find yourself at my mercy," Smith said. "Is that clear?"

"You can't take care of someone my age at your age---"  Mason yelped, feeling a stab into the center of his hand that had been twisted on the ground then a hand stomp onto his fingers. "CLEAR CLEAR CLEAR!"

"I can do much worse when you're not awake to witness it," Smith said, twisting his foot on the young man's hand.

"Aaaah!" Mason screamed, as Smith twisted the young man's other hand on the center of his back.

Smith took his boot off the man's hand digging his knee further into the man's back.

"Promise that you will not attempt to make any future attempts to take the ship away from him," Smith said

"I can't make promises!"  Mason said.

"When being lost in space then you are very well capable making them," Smith said. "I have made many empty promises, _your royal highness_ ," the words came out hollow. "I can't promise that I will personally help in tying you up, blindfolding you, and shove you into a cryostasis pod soon as we have our hands on the Jupiter for the lord knows how long," the man's hand was pressed tightly against his back from below Smith's digging knee. " _Forever,_ maybe," Mason's eyes grew large. "If I don't insist that William find it in his heart to forgive you for the mistake."

"I promise, I promise, I promise!" Mason said.

Smith got up from the young man placing the futuristic weapon into his pocket.

"I can't trust you with this," Smith said.

"Hey!" Mason said. "That's mine."

"Property of the Jupiter 2 now," Smith said. "Not mine, not yours, not William's, and not the Robot's."

"Property of  a ship?" Mason asked.  "Bullshit."

"I can't trust you with it," Smith iterated, sharply. "Not after what _you_ have done. Can't blame a terrified old man from taking precautions."

"No," Mason said. "I can't," Mason stood up to his feet. "My old man is like that. His castle is heavily fortified."

"And he left you to the wind," Smith said.

"He did," Mason said. "Four other children that he could use to his bidding and not get in trouble like I did."

"How did you get entangled with the authorities?" Smith asked.

"The way I did it wasn't legal," Mason said. "I didn't go through the proper channels."

"You wanted to please your father," Smith said.

"Yes," Mason said, placing his hands on to his hips.  "I can't stop myself. I am a people pleaser."

"That is a motive not a excuse," Smith said.  "Now to the order of business, there is a ion storm above and the Jupiter is in the middle of it."

"For how long are we stuck here?" Mason asked.

"However long is needed," Smith said. "We must wait in the space pod. It is more safe there than out here."

Mason grimaced then turned his attention on to the older man.

"Fine," Mason said. "I would feel safer in a cave." He folded his arms. "A giant could crush it!"

"A cave here would be a small hole in the dirt that can easily be covered or crawled in by a ant," Smith replied. "Caves on a gigantic planet are not your friend here." he twirled his finger toward the space pod. "But this flying space tent is your friend."

"Speaking from experience, peasant?" Mason asked.

Smith stopped then whirred toward him.

"It's _colonel_ to you," Smith said. "Not a peasant. Not Doctor Smith."

"Alright, _Colonel_ ," Mason said.

Smith came on to the steps of the space pod then turned toward the prince.

"You're making it hard not to lock the door behind me," It was delivered cold and hard with tapping hands in his lap giving a icy glare back. "Get off your throne and get down to a travelers level, you cowardly space prince."

Smith turned away then walked into the space pod.

"Flying space tent," Mason rolled a eye. "As if."


	12. The warrior in the pyramid

With a crash, the Jupiter was flung out of the ion storm. Will was on the floor laid unconscious from behind the Robot. Everything was still in the air. Unnaturally still for someone like the Robot. Robot was used to a rough crash landing with the Jupiter sliding forward until it came to a stop that allowed Don to go out then check just how much the landing had damaged the Jupiter, Robot moved out of the chair then knelt down to the young Robinson's side and placed his three fingered servo on to his shoulder and gently shook it. There was smoke drifting from around the Jupiter 2 as some of the automatic regeneration systems began to kick on repairing the damage made by the storm. Will awakened with a groan. The Robot helped the man up to his feet. Will rubbed the side of his head then shook it.

"Urgh," Will groaned. He looked off toward the view screen appearing to be relieved. "We got out of it."

"Affirmative," the Robot replied. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a bruise, Robot," Will said, then coughed. Will observed the scenery. "Oh no!"

Will bolted over to the fire extinguisher then moved it toward the flaming material and jettisoned the smoke toward it. The flames died down before the young man section by section until the smoke coming from the parts were gone. Will shook the red object. It was empty. He placed it onto the damaged astronavigator beside the coordinate setter then leaned against it with a sigh. Looking on, there could be seen a barren dark gray crater ahead of the Jupiter that was resting in the distance and from below. There was a planet ahead of the lifeless moon.

"How far are we from Mason and Doctor Smith?" Will asked, turning to face the Robot.

"Three days," The Robot replied.

"Good," Will said. "That way we can determine how much damage that needs to be repaired and fix it."

"That will take awhile," The Robot acknowledged.  "More than a light day."

"I am worried about him too," Will said, placing a hand on the pilot chair.

"Do you believe they can get along?" The Robot asked.

"If we can find them in the space pod safe and sound," Will replied. "I don't really know if _both_ are going to make it. One of them, yes," he shrugged. "Two of them managing to survive . . . That would be a miracle," he patted on the head rest turned his gaze toward the dark gray marble with clouds over it and the dark blue oceans covering a large portion of it. It seemed to be a massive planet in comparison to most that he had seen. "It is going to take awhile to find the planet they are on after the ion storm subsides." Will clapped his hands together turning toward the Robot with a smile. "Let's get on those repairs."

Will turned away from the window then walked away.

* * *

"Mason," Smith said, irritated. "Do you really want to be moved into a far more terrifying section of this planet?"

"It looks so. . . lifeless," Mason said.

"This is the kind of business you do," Smith said.  "shouldn't you be . . ." his eyes grew big. "use to it."

"I took away water, destroyed fields of crops, organized the slaughter of animals, and taking them for a great feast my father was going to have," Mason said. "This isn't the kind of famine I caused."

Smith narrowed his eyes toward the young man.

"To those suffering, it was exactly like this," Smith gestured toward the window. "and given that a tree branch can fall down and crush this space pod, I should try the mountains and pray that nothing tries to tip the space pod over. We have only so much power to use. That will be the last landing until the Jupiter 2 returns and you are not going to pilot the space pod back. The only way I can trust you before those doors to the bridge is in silver cuffs."

"Why not?" Mason asked.

Smith gave a harsh, icy glare toward Mason.

"You went through a wormhole and _nearly_ violated the temporal prime directive, _Mason_ ," Smith said.

"Oh," Mason said. "The what now?"

"A directive that dictates you cannot interfere in time," Smith said. "I did not break it unlike you."

"How did I break it?" Mason asked.

"Continuing a conversation with a man who sounds nothing like William," Smith said. "And you told them I am in here with you," he faced the prince. "Now, they are going to be more on their guard," his hand rolled up into a fist. "And they--" he smacked his fist on the table. "can't--" he smacked it again. "stop---" he raised his voice smoothing out his fingers. " _This_!"  Smith gestured toward himself. "You just made it a hundred times more heartbreaking and painful for _his_ family."

"How did you lose your family, anyway?" Mason asked.

"You don't deserve to know," Smith said, jabbing his finger into the man's chest.  He turned away grabbing on to the joy sticks and flew it up into the sky.

"I like to know," Mason said.

"Too bad," Smith said, flying upwards sending Mason falling to the ground.

Mason propped himself up using the rail as the space pod flew over the giant dead blades of grass heading toward a pile of gigantic dark gray blocks that made a giant pyramid  of sorts surrounded by death, misery, and a sight of despair. The space pod parked on the top of  the temple coming down to a gentle landing. Smith relaxed, visibly, with a sigh. Smith gently patted on the console in a soft and small voice that Mason couldn't hear. Mason walked toward the door then opened it up to see giant figures that resembled elephants standing side by side on their back legs wearing intricate armor. He looked over the edge to see on the bottom was  a humanoid figure standing tall at the entrance.

Time went slow and the noise around him went mute as it dawned on him where they were. He came toward the elephant statues yanking off the dead vines with great tugs. His jaw slightly fell at the symbol then he moved to the next statue and did the same until the remains of the dead weeds were gone. His brown eyes stared up in awe at the master piece. A hand tapped on his shoulder so he jumped and fell down the stairs with a startled scream.  He came to a stop at the bottom at the rest seeing a figure waving after him at the top. He got up to his feet feeling sore.

He cupped around his hands calling back, "I am okay, Colonel!"

He saw the figure wave a hand off in the air then return to the space pod.

"I really hope there isn't a trap door right behind him," Mason said.

There was a faint shriek from above.

"Exit the trap door," Mason said.

Mason took out the medical devices then treated his injuries and put the equipment away. He grabbed on to the long dead vine then began his climb up the rock bit by bit. He finally made his way to the top where only the space pod remained. He knelt down to his knees then patted on the surface until the floor gave away before him to reveal a nice square hole below. He reached out grabbing on a long dead vine that he had been pulling himself up the temple, rolled it up, lopped it on to his shoulder, then  got on to the hole. Immediately, he was falling.  Mason grabbed on to the long pipe that was sticking out of the cieling then kept himself steadied. He let go then resumed his descent down at a more reasonably low speed until he came to the hole where the speed ended for him.

He heard familiar groaning coming from ahead of him within the temple. There were ancient pharaohs that resembled elephants standing up tall, their statues at least, covered in layers of dust.  He looked on to see thin squares in the wall that had light pouring in. His brown eyes wandered off from the windows in awe. There were humanoid forms in rock ranging in decay as rock statues. Mason saw the elderly man's glowing pink and black figure on the floor several feet away. Mason jumped out of the hole then came to the elder man's side then helped him up to his feet. Smith placed his hand on the top of a statue's head leaning off the younger man. His hand was bloodied. Mason's eyes grew big at the gashes on the man's hands then started searching his pockets for medical gear that he had taken with him on his travels.

"Oh, the pain," Smith whined. "The pain."

Smith balanced himself placing a hand on his forehead then began to fall back wards.

"You are goin---Colonel!" Mason caught the elderly man by the shoulder then placed one hand on his back.

"I have a concussion," Smith said.

"What's a concussion?" Mason asked.

"I hit my head," Smith replied, then his eyes rolled back and he was out.

"Colonel?" Mason asked. "Colonel!"

Mason lowered the man down against a block of rock that had only had the remains of a statue leg. The camera moved back to reveal the figure that Smith leaned against was that of a statue kneel down with long, slick sharp swords set apart from each other in a way that was like a sword fighter had taken them out of their places from the back then was preparing to engage in fight with their arms crossed in a 'x'. Golden text became illuminated contrasting against the gray that seemed to decorate his shoulders, his forearms, his legs, back, chest, and head then the color spread out taking on a tone. The dark gray head turned to black hair, the lighter gray statue skin turned to yellow, and the well preserved one piece suit that had resembled armor except that it lacked a helmet.

"And there," Mason said, using the large device then stepped back. "there and there and there, tidy this up, tidy that up, and done!"

Mason felt a presence from behind him then turned toward the figure.

"Uh, hello," Mason said. "Prince Mason Yahetson of the Capitalia Monarchy, the fifth in line to the throne," he slipped the medical device into his pocket. "who might you be?"

"Gale," Gale said, looking toward the elderly man while slowly coming toward the Mason's side. Mason glanced from the nearest statue then back toward Gale with a look of shock. "Your companion is injured."

"Not anymore," Mason said, shaking his head. "I healed him. He is all better. Just needs a little nap."

"He awoke me," Gale said, then looked around the room. "I am his debt."

"In his debt?"  Mason repeated. "Did I miss something?. . ."

"You may have," Gale said.

"That is obvious," Mason said, noticing the faint line of light pouring in that revealed the ancient text on Gale's armor.

Mason squinted his eyes leaning forward to get a closer look toward the text. The text looked strikingly familiar. He looked back at his royal education. The ancient books riddled with the text on the pages that were barely readable had it not been the continued tradition of teaching royals to read it. It had been a long time since he had been required to use this skill from a day to day basis. His memory was quite fuzzy but the words 'warrior' could be made out.   Gale walked away from Mason so he leaned back reeling in ancient myths that he had been told about ancient warriors. Warriors that were made out of rock and powered by magic. Warriors that came out of the mountains almost as though blending in the scenery to surprise their enemies. They were different from typical organic warriors in ways that they could become rock that resembled boulders easily ignored. It became quickly apparent that he was sharing the same room with a legendary but almost quite mythical being. 

"How long have I been asleep?" Gale asked, observing the statues.

"One thousand four hundred years," Mason said. "No last name?"

"You would not be able to pronounce it," Gale said.

"Now you have to tell me," Mason said.

"Yrokkraldachugkailudesueker," Gale said.

"You're right,  I can't pronounce it,"  Mason said.

Gale's eyes shifted toward the block that Smith was resting on.

"That used to be the resting place of my partner," Gale said. "She was a great warrior."

"What is the last you remember?" Mason asked.

"We had saved the city,"  Gale said. "And decided that it be our last service."

"Your last service?" Mason asked.

"The bloodlines that brought us to life had passed away, _almost_ ," Gale said. "They advocated and fought for our civil rights. For their hard work, we had to repay them in the only way that we could. It was a unanimous decision to leave the mortals to their devices to defend themselves," He shifted himself toward the endless rows of damaged statues wearing a humbled bittersweet facial expression. His eyes closed then opened back up placing a hand on the damaged rock block. "It was considered the greatest honor to have gone into stasis, willingly."

"Bloodline," Mason said. "Now that is new. I thought you were powered by magic."

Gale turned toward Mason raising a eyebrow.

"Magic?"  Gale asked. "Not at all."

"Blood bending? Genetic meddling? Bio technology?" Mason said.

"You can say in a way," Gale said. "But it was never magic."

"Your civilization were the most powerful beings in the universe for a time," Mason said. "The greatest knights to exist. To everyone, it was magic channeling through your veins."

"Until what happened?" Gale said. He snickered, shaking his head, in a bemused manner. "We were never knights. Loyal warriors we were."

"You fell," Mason said. "Well, everyone abandoned the city one day and fled for safety."

"Our enemies attacked the city in its most weakest," Gale said, then observed the blocks of rock that lacked any figures echoing down the hall that showed damaged statues. "Some of us were awakened by accident and fled with their owed."

"Their owed?"  Mason asked.

"Yes," Gale said, turning toward Mason. "Their owed."

"What do you mean by owed?" Mason asked, startled, blinking his eyes to make sure that he was hearing Gale correctly.

"People who we owe our lives to," Gale said. "Or their bloodline. In their case, a new bloodline."

"How were you created?" Mason asked, holding back a erratic comment clasping his hands behind his back ever so tightly.

"We were crafted a long time ago by a higher power," Gale turned away then walked down the rows. "to save a small colony sent here. We were made not to age. We were made to watch our charge grow," Mason looked up toward the Egyptian like paintings on the wall showing a sequence of events being shown by the rays of light. A figure watching over a pregnant woman, the figure watching over the delivery, the figure being by the toddler's side, the figure by a child's side, the man by a teenagers side, the figure by a elderly ones side, standing there consistently.  The figure took on a defensive position then remained still for several frames until someone came across it in a fleeing manner and touched the figure. The sequence restarted from there. "We were made to serve and protect for infinite." It was a sequence that decorated the walls. "We can mimic organic bodily functions but never can we produce our own."

"If I had fallen down that shoot and got up using you as some support then you would more than likely be a body guard than a caretaker,"  Mason said.

"Caretaker?" Gale asked.

"You're like a machine except you are very human," Mason said.

" _Caretaker_?" Gale repeated.

"Your owed is very elderly," Mason said.

"You have a very biased outlook on the elderly, Yahetson," Gale said. "For all you know, I am a elder."

"You don't look elderly," Mason said,  as Gale came toward the resting man. "Please, call me Mason."

Gale turned in the direction of Mason.

"Then why did you tell me your last name if you preferred to be called by your first name?" Gale asked,

"Because it's the polite thing to do, Gale," Mason said. "Anyone else left here I can use?"

"I am the only one that hadn't been touched," Gale said. "I can feel it in the stones."

"Alright," Mason said. "Is there a way up?"

"Yes," Gale replied. "There is."

"One more question," Mason said. "Why are you six foot five instead of. . " he gestured toward the elephants. "And how can you owe someone when they can't fit in here."

"Look at the height of this room, Mason," Gale replied, pointing his index finger toward the cieling.

Mason looked up.

"Ooooh," Mason said.

"Some sapient species in the universe are five feet to six feet tall," Gale replied. "We can be found anywhere, quietly preserved, covered in plants waiting for the next person to place their hand on to us and waken us up." he looked down from the cieling. "You fell in the trap door. The exit is this way." he gestured on into the darker part of the corridor.

"How long does it take to get out?" Mason asked.

"Since you took the top shoot, I have to believe that it must be roughly a few hours," Gale relied. "Twelve at most."

"Oh great," Mason said. "First me then a ancient warrior coming into his starship!"

Gale carefully picked up the elderly man into his arms.

"I shall carry him," Gale said, his almond shaped eyes regarding the elder then turning toward Mason. "I sense that you are the reason why he came to this temple."

"Runaway prince," Mason said. "Comes with bad news no matter how you put it."

Gale walked off.

"This way," Gale said. "And explain to me how you brought your companion into this position."

"Well," Mason said. "I was enjoying a relaxing evening on my hammock when my loyal servant Ashlee came to me and informed me that the intergalactic law enforcement were coming for me and that they had evidence of my crime." They took twist and turns going into a darker section of the building but all was well for Mason able to see in the dark. "I left with a bag of silver and fled from there taking a spacecraft to evade the authorities and put on the cloaking device, swamped my signature, then made my way and gave myself a make over. I spent a few months in space with just the escape pod, the AI, and myself using the replicator. Eventually, my ship got into a micrometeorological storm so I had to make a controlled crash land. It was severely damaged. And so I took this," he gestured toward himself. "Makes me shine."

"It is making you glow in the dark," Gale said, now facing the man. "That material is not easy to find."

"Well, in the last thousand years it has become easy to make," Mason replied, waving his white sparkling and glowing arm. "Look at me, I'm a dancing space suit!" Mason performed some dance moves then did multiple flips ahead of Gale.

"Mason," Gale said. "Do not go far. There are traps set here."

"Traps?" Mason asked. "Hah!" he threw his head back, bending his knees, with a laugh. "According to ancient records, there are none."

"Do not be fooled by those records," Gale said. "They were only not set because they were guided. Slowly make your way toward me." came out rather softly. "And you will live to continue your story."

"Oh, right, my story," Mason said, approaching the man. "I had to turn it into a hut because of a oncoming bad storm. I hid there for a week then took my next shot out of here by a visiting merchants ship which is where I came to a space station. I knew I had to get away from the authorities so I got myself  into some situations by sneaking aboard different ships and got dropped off on several planets," There was a shout from Gale and Mason paused "Eventually, I came across Darick. A bounty hunter who I had befriended was a Moscular." 

"Moscular race survived?" Gale asked.

"Sure as the sun did," Mason said.

"That is surprising given that we wiped them off the face of their home planet," Gale replied. 

Mason grew a smile shaking his head at the befuddled warrior.

"Not everyone was deceased after the attack," Mason said.

"Walk against the wall," Gale instructed. "Slowly. Your life depends on it."

"I am coming," Mason said, pressing himself against the wall.

He heard the sound of bricks falling before him then observed what was the floor giving away. Mason's eyes widened. Step by step was taken to a crawl headed toward Mason. The sound of his heart beating loudly rang in his ears sliding his way toward the taller man's direction. The shorter man's body was trembling against the rock attempting not to look down. Gale turned his attention from the man to the falling floor and back keeping himself on the well intact corridor. Mason tripped and fell landing beside Gale with a thud where a sigh of relief was taken and the sound of kissing was coming from the floor followed by _"I love you, ground, I really do._ " Gale walked past the man. Mason got up to his feet then followed after the man through the hall rubbing his shoulder. They came to a stop a few minutes later in the temple.

"You have a rope," Gale said.

"Yes," Mason said.

Gale turned toward Mason.

"How long is the rope?" Gale asked.

"I believe it is very long," Mason said. "It got me up the stairs."

"That will do," Gale said. "Because the floor has given way below us."

"What?" Mason said. "What do you mean? These pyramids were built to last forever."

"Nothing lasts forever,  Mason," Gale said. "Give me one end and run from here to there."

"How does this even happen?"  Mason asked.

"A intruder set a trap," Gale said. "They must be very dead or have awakened a warrior."

"Or been very careful," Mason said, his eyes making out the pitch black hole against the lighter dark tunnel. He looked up toward Gale. "I am scared."

"Then turn it into your strength," Gale said.

"Why didn't we break the windows and got out that way?" Mason said.

"That would have been a long climb," Gale said. "This path cuts that down from days to hours."

"It didn't take me days to reach the top," Mason said.

"You didn't fall that far initially," Gale said.

Mason paused, considering, then nodded.

"You're right," Mason said, then handed Gale one end of the long vine. "Hold on tight."

"I will never let go," Gale said. "You will not take me with you down should you fail."

"That is not reassuring," Mason said, then walked back  a few feet.

Mason ran then leaped taking the rope with him. Gale stood hard and still as a rock unmoved by the flying force ahead of him. Mason reached out feeling like he was falling. He grabbed on to the edge of the floor then lifted himself up.  He wrapped the rope around a statue's arm then gave a thumps up.  There was a distinctive sound of swinging, something hard striking the ground, and the sound of the vine being tugged. He looked over to realize the gap was over five feet wide.  There was a grunt from below him then reached a hand out for the warrior. The warrior took his hand then was launched up with one hand clinging on to the elder's shirt collar being lifted up while snoring away. Gale steadied himself on the surface gently moved the elder into his arms. Mason untied the rope then placed it around his shoulder.

"What happened next?" Gale asked.

"Darick and I got to know each other very well," Mason resumed. "I was his assistant for two months until a  pack of bounty hunters attacked him, destroyed his apartment, and his Glagisguo."

"A Glagisguo?"  Gale said.

"Yes," Mason said.

"But those are luminescent k-nines, highly rare to come across, not a ordinary mortal can find them under typical means," Gale said. "Only given to the highly respected debter, the war general, typically seen over hills by their side standing out like a lantern at night."

"Oh, they're really common nowadays," Mason said. "They are in the advanced dog competition but not in the ordinary dog competition. They are banned from that. Where was I?"

"You participated in the murder of a ---" Gale started but was cut off by the man.

"I DID NOT!" Mason interjected.

"Glagisguo," Gale finished. "One who takes part in that, in my culture, would be killed the same way that the animal was murdered."

"Thank the stars you are part of a long gone civilization," Masons said.  There was silence from Gale. "Oh, I didn't tell you. They never returned to their glorious, golden era without the debters."

"Why?" Gale asked. "Couldn't they have protected themselves?"

"The wars destroyed the Mezoniacs," Mason said, "Lesson 101 in the Royal Attainment of Immortal Warriors. Never let them go."

"Oooh," Smith groaned. "It's so dark."

Gale paused in his tracks then set the elder down to  the floor placing him to rest his back against the wall.

"That is slavery," Gale said

Mason looked down toward Gale.

"For someone who just got introduced to English," Mason said. "you happen to know a lot of English words."

"Some words remain the same throughout languages," Gale replied. "I can speak his language but meanings behind words cannot be transferred between blood."

"I know a few people who can argue otherwise," Mason said.

"That is genetic memory and it does not count," Gale argued.

Smith looked up toward the man, his eyes adapting to the darkness of the room making out two figures. One of them seated beside him and the other was standing in a glinting but sparkling white suit that had a long circular neckline that blended in with the darkness. Of course the prince's outfit glowed in the dark. The headache from his head was screaming. He felt the side of his head to feel a bump had formed on the back. He was going to need some ice and bed rest to get that bump down. A warm, cozy bed to lay on. His aged blue eyes directed toward the figure that blended in to the darkness.

"What are you, gentleman?" Smith asked.

"He is a warrior, Colonel," Mason said.

"Gale," Gale replied. "Your debt."

From the darkness,  Smith's eyes grew big placing a hand on his chest.

"I am Doctor _Zachary_ Smith," Smith said. "Not Gale. And I do not have a debt."

"Doctor?" Gale said, tilting his head raising a eyebrow up the slightest.

"Yes," Smith replied, clasping his hands with a nod. "Doctor Smith."

"His name is Gale," Mason said, with a laugh. "It means undying loyalty."

"Ah," Smith said. "Gale," a pleasant smile grew on his face. "That is a nice name."

"What does the word doctor mean in your language, owed one?" Gale asked.

Smith looked over toward  Mason.

"Mason," Smith said.

Mason shrugged.

"Not my doing," Mason said. Mason looked over toward the man.

"It means someone who treats people for injuries or illness," Smith replied.

"So you are a healer," Gale said.

"In a sense," Smith said.

"How fortunate to have a doctor on our journey up," Gale said, turning his attention on to Mason. "Why did he not heal himself?"

"Unlike your previous owed, humans don't have small nanobots that can be exchanged to make repairs in your civilization," Mason said. "Humans are very different creatures from the ones you used to serve. To the suns, even I am." 

"If he is a healer, then why do you call him Colonel?" Gale asked.

"He doesn't deserve to call me by my title," Smith commented, his eyes shifting toward Mason. "Not yet."

"I am sorry," Mason said. "I can't apologize enough for holding you hostage and making you open the space pod door."

"We wouldn't be here if you had _stayed_ in space pod," Smith said, dramatically with emphasis pointing toward Mason.

"You startled me!" Mason said.

"Because you weren't paying attention to my insistence that we wait out in the space pod for the Jupiter 2," he reached out a hand. "Gale, help me up."

 Gale helped Smith up to his feet.

"Healer Smith," Gale said. "He threatened you?"

"Yes," Smith said. "But William wants our royal unpleasantly alive to keep his word on evading the authorities."

Gale faced Mason.

"That has not changed a bit," Gale said. "Royal problems. Always finds a way of solving itself. Getting off the radar."

"Is that really how you perceive the royals?" Mason asked.

"Yes," Gale said. "Being a royal guard is not a lifetime I like to repeat."

"Looks like guardsmen haven't changed a bit," Mason said. 

"We can agree on our perception of royal fixtures in monarchy," Gale said. 

"That I can," Mason said.

"Onwards we go," Gale said, walking on. "Clear path ahead."

"Wait for me!" Smith said, using the wall as his support headed toward the warrior. _I am so **old**_.

"So am I," Gale said.

Smith stopped what he was doing then slowly shifted toward the faint figure of Gale. Gale's figure was contrasting against the bright suit that stood still in the dark shifted toward him. Realization dawned on the elder. Someone capable of reading his mind. It made Smith uneasy about the disturbing realization. Knowing all his personal thoughts, bright or dark, his intentions, an _d everything_. The hair all over his skin raised up feeling a uneasy icy chill coming down his spine. The disturbing realization made him turn toward Mason with a angry glare.

"Being a living statue isn't the same as being a organic being capable of aging," Mason shot back.

"We can emulate age and adjust our height to make it a more mortal experience with our oweds," Gale said. "fortunately---"

"Do stay young," Smith said. "You'll make me feel old to emulate my age. I rather feel young again! Young! Yoooung!" the elder man wept, hysterically, in a dramatic manner.  "What I would give to be fifty-six again!"

"He prefers to have youthful company around him," Gale finished. 

"I wouldn't mind having that when I am gray and old," Mason replied.  "I like young."

"Baaah," Smith said. "Space is so stressful that it will make you go gray early."

"That explains why my old man turned gray at thirty-five," Mason said.

"That it does," Smith said.

"So, how did you meet William?" Gale asked.

"Yes, how _did_ you meet him?" Smith asked. 

"I managed to escape Darick initially and took a ride to a space station, collected some silver, then made my way to a bar," Mason explained. "I had several drinks and was about to head out when I bumped into Darick. Three weeks later, actually. Darick and I fought but I apologized as much as I could and he didn't accept it. Will helped me up to my feet and gave a means of escape by his robot. I ran away while he had the entire bars attention. It gave me some time to spend making my next escape but Darick found me, roughed me up, and put me in a stasis pod. The rest, you already know."

"Hmm." Gale said. "That was eventful," then added sarcastically. "For a runaway royal."

"Your previous charges were eventful for you as royals?" Mason asked.

Gale stopped then turned toward Mason.

"I may not have agreed what they did but I respected their reasons," Gale said. "Like I respect yours for whatever you have done."

Gale turned away then resumed walking on ahead of them.

"That's a first," Mason said. 

"for what?" Smith said.

"For someone to mean it was my decision," Mason said. 

"Are you implying that your father made your decisions,"  Smith inquired.

"No, I am not implying anything," Mason walked on as it occurred to Smith. His decisions were tailored for his father, just as he has claimed, as he was a people pleaser.

Smith shook his head then followed on.

* * *

The view returned to the barren moon that had a spaceship propped on to it with landing gear down but all the doors had a forcefield up that prevented oxygen, objects, or food from being dragged out into the dark canvas. There were craters that seemed to have been recently made around the space craft. A lone figure in a silver space suit was connected to a string attached to a handrail. He was bouncing up and down with each walk carrying the shovel and the handle of a closed bucket in the other hand. The view swept around to reveal the figure's face. It was Will who seemed to be rather cheerful regarding the situation. 

The Robot lay beside the doorway patiently waiting in the B-9 model.

Will came through the forcefield then landed to the floor and got up handing the deposits to the Robot. 

"Is this enough to make those minor repairs?" Will asked.

"Affirmative," the Robot replied.

"Good," Will said. "I am beat." he took off the helmet. "Robot, make those parts for me, will you?"

"I shall do my best," The Robot said, Will walked past him. "and so have you."

Will turned in the direction of the Robot then grew  a comforted smile.

"Thanks," Will said, then unzipped the uniform moving toward his quarters. "Good night, Robot."

"Good night, Will Robinson," The Robot said, then moved toward the door facing the stars. "Good night, Robinsons."

* * *

Hours passed in the darkness of the building. There were no windows that were left exposed as guidance. There was noises that terrified Mason, the occasional yelps from Smith, and distinctive unusual but small squeaks from the floor marked by comments from Gale that were in his native tongue. They were walking throughout the structure making sure to have some rest stops along the way. A loud prominent growl escaped from behind Smith and Gale who turned their attention on to the glowing man behind them. A stomach growl came from Smith as well. Mason had a short laugh with his hands on his stomach. It was a nervous laugh coming  from the runaway prince. The sound of a long sword being taken out from its container echoed in the corridor  then there was the sound of terrified rats making squeaking noise that sounded large and big.  Mason and Smith remained frozen where they stood listening to what sounded to be a very difficult fight.  Gale approached them with the sound of his sword being put away back where it belonged.

"Dinner, anyone?" Gale asked. "I was able to retrieve five layers of meat before the creature fled."

"Ew," Mason said.

"That will be good substance," Smith said, delighted.

"What?" Mason asked. "I don't eat rat fat!"

"We all eat rats someday in outer space," Smith said.

"I once had a rat coated in chocolate as desert," Gale said.

"And?" Mason asked.

"It was delicious," Gale said.

"Been a long time since I had chocolate," Smith said.

"If there are an cocoa beans still thriving here," Gale said. "We could produce some chocolate."

"I doubt it," Mason said. "There was a wildfire that passed through this area. Will might have collected some chocolate while you were gone."

"Now we need to find sticks," Gale said.

"Ahhhh," Smith said, happily. "Chocolate."

"Sticks. . . stick. . . sticks. . . . hey wait," Mason said. "Sticks won't come in here."

"But roots will," Gale replied, yanking off vines from the wall and placing into a pocket compartment located along his waist shoving them in carefully. "Root soup is very nutritious."

"We don't have water," Smith interjected. "We have gallons of it on the Jupiter 2. How nutritious is the root soup?"

"Very," Gale said, shoving even more into his pocket. "I believe their stomachs will provide the fluid."

"It will have to be a small pot," Mason said.

"I can acquire that easily," Gale said.

"How?" Mason asked. "If there were any pottery left behind, it would be cracked and broken."

"You do not know much about my kind, Mason," Gale said, shaking his head.

The ground tremble beneath their feet.

"What is that?" Smith asked.

"A giant mouse is headed this way,"  Gale replied.  "Take my hand."

Smith reached out taking Gale's hand and Mason took the doctor's hand. They ran in a single filed line fast as their feet could carry them in the pitch black. Their distinctive shapes could be made out in the dark. There were distinctive squeaking noises that were getting closer and closer to the group. Gale shouted back to them, "Jump!" then they did exactly as he had requested. Mason felt like he was flying in the air. What did they jump over? The sound of squeaking grew louder like they were passing by the creature. Mason looked back at his education regarding the ancient Mezoniacs's warriors and their problems with mortals. Sometimes they could be unreliable and lead them into a certain damning situation while the warrior remained unharmed.

It was momentarily indecisive whether or not to break off from the group and fend himself off from the giant mouse by his bare hands.  On one hand, Mason did not have a desire to die from being eaten alive or stepped on.  On the other hand, Mason was concerned about the warrior guiding them out of harms way. Was Gale going to lead them to a cliff and not reach out to catch them as they fell from his view toward the ancient court yard below? He was taking a chance following the warrior's lead. The squeaking grew insistent and alarmed following after the small group. They ran into a narrow passage way that was tight against their figures and difficult to pass through for the giant mouse. The squeaking was coming from behind the men becoming a distant noise and the narrow space began to widen step by step. There was room to breath and the darkness lightened up. 

"Sounds like rain," Gale said, growing a grin.

"Where there is rain. . ."  Smith said.

"There is sticks and stones," Mason said.

"That cannot break bones," Smith said.

"Because I am Titanium," Mason finished, earning head turns from the two men. "Stomp my legs, smash my arms, stone me down, nothing to give. . ." he can feel their confused stares on him as he slowly stopped drawing his attention from the scenery toward the two men. "Good song."

"Come," Gale said, leading them to the edge of the crack to reveal the much distant Space Pod while they stood between the edge of dry and mud.

"You had one job, Gale," Mason said. "One job!"

"Anyone hungry?" Gale asked, lifting up the slaps of meat connected by a string of stones.

"Yes!" Smith shouted, over the noise of stomach growling.

* * *

The scene panned back from the group into the dark gloomy sky into outer space soaring toward the moon. Most of the damage on the interior of the spaceship had been promptly sealed over and smoothed to make it seem that nothing was out of the ordinary. It looked otherwise the same as it did on any given day being a silver rounded space craft. The view swept into the windows of the Jupiter 2 in to the bridge.

"Repairs are done," Will said, cleaning his hands off with a towel.  "Robot, you can pilot the ship to the planet."

"There is one problem," The Robot said.

"What is that?" Will asked, concerned.

"We do not know _where_ they are on the planet," The Robot replied.

Will nodded then looked toward the view then and faced the Robot.

"Do your sensors detect the ion storm has settled?" Will asked.

"That it has," The Robot replied.

"We can rejoin in orbit," Will said. "Once we're close enough to the planet, we will get Mason and Doctor Smith aboard by manually sending the space pod back to the Jupiter 2. If Mason is armed without Doctor Smith . . ." Will let the sentence be left unfinished. The mere thought that the first person that he wanted to help had decided to get rid of one of his only two friends in a very unfamiliar time was heartbreaking. And it made him angry. "I want you to neutralize the prince."

"Affirmative," the Robot said. 

"I will get the dolly and the navigation build," Will walked off toward the elevator. He paused then turned toward the Robot. "Robot, the atomic clock says it's has been thirty years since we lifted off from Earth," he grew confused leaning forward with a lowered head raising a brow. "Is there something we don't know about?"

The Robot faced the view screen then shifted toward the young man

"This will upset you," The Robot said.

Will raised his head up bracing himself.

"Tell me anyway," Will said.

"A entity, calling themselves a host, appeared and claimed that we were filming a movie for the 30th anniversary of a television show called Lost in Space," The Robot said. "The host claimed the machine they were using were a prop." There was a brief deliberate pause from the Robot. "It was not."

Will looked down toward the floor then back toward the Robot.

"So, everything that happened to us from before being aged by thirty years was made for entertainment?" Will's voice cracked.

"Affirmative," The Robot said.

"Did Doctor Smith know?" Will asked.

"Negative," The Robot said.

"It makes sense," Will said. "'It is the residual side effect of being fictional and being the leading character who gets into trouble." He grew a small smile. "I really think that will change when we get him back. Because all of this is real," he looked around the bridge then faced the Robot. "It used to be fictional. It used to be that everyone was going to live despite the problem that we were facing. It used to have a family," he paused, briefly, looking down toward the floor the back. "It can still have that," Will shook his head. "But it won't be my folks."

Will turned away from the Robot toward the elevator. 

* * *

"How long do we got to the space tent?"  Mason asked.

"I believe it could take a few days from this climb," Gale said.

"Days?" Smith repeated, his eyes getting big as he dropped the crumbs that remained of the steak. "Daaaays?"

"Yes," Gale said. "Three at most."

"Oh dear," Smith whined. "We are doomed to spend the rest of our lives here."

Mason looked over in the direction of Smith.

"Your grandson would not leave you," Mason said.

Smith had a hard stare toward the man.

"He is not my grandson," Smith insisted, coldly, then grew reanimated. "And if he left, it would be because of you, you glowing dimb stick!"

"Now that's how you use dimb right," Gale said, approvingly. 

"You meant dim stick, right?" Mason asked.

"No," Smith said. "dimb stick."

The way it was said in his direction made Mason feel unnerved and threatened. Like the only thing that was stopping (if not restraining) the old man from going out to attack was Gale and Will. Mason stepped back from the old man. The gray lighting and the cave's shadows made Smith look intimidating for Mason. Smith reminded him of a hiding assassin, a spy, waiting to make their move as their target came their way.

"It is a actual word," Gale said, ending the silence while looking down searching for a path.

"Yeah, but what does 'dimb' mean?" Mason asked.

Gale looked toward Mason raising a eye brow.

"A very unintelligent non-functional on their own individual who isn't very bright," Gale said.

Smith nodded, approvingly.

"I can create a series of stairs but you must not throw each other out while I make it," Gale said, then jumped to the edge and kicked at the wet dirt summoning long wide rocks. "Stay there until I have made a clear path down!"

The camera backed out to reveal that they had came out of a hill that was really a mountain. Smith stayed away from the sides of the cave making sure to keep dirt off himself. The two men walked over to the edge observing the stairs being created by the man by mere kicks to the floor. Mason had a look of surprise and fear. Smith wore a look of awe and sudden respect for the man that was growing.  They watched the stairs spread throughout the surface until Gale was a small figure.

"You can come down!" Gale hollered, loudly.

Smith glared toward Mason.

"You go first," Mason said. 

"No, you," Smith said. 

"Nah uh, you go," Mason said. 

"You," Smith replied. 

"Come on, Colonel," Mason said. 

"I rather be assured that no one wanting to kill is behind me," Smith said. "I can't trust you behind me! I just can't."

Mason nodded then sighed in defeat.

"Fine," Mason said. "I will go."

Mason walked his way down the bridge.

Smith looked toward the sky.

"See what I have to put up, Don?" Smith muttered to himself. "You would have thrown him off the cliff if it were just you and the professor on that bridge and you were threatened by him and claimed it were a accident," a small smile grew on his face as he turned his attention away ever so fondly with a small laugh. "So many future problems would have been avoided." he shook his head finding sympathy for Don. "We would have believed you."

Smith watched the brown man become a distant specter.

"At least you didn't have to keep your word to William," Smith said, then walked on.


	13. A walk done alone

Mason sat down on to a boulder.

"My feet ache," Mason whined.

Smith and Gale kept walking on.

"Can we stop?" Mason asked.

"We have been traveling for thirteen hours, three of those were spent hiding in a hole waiting for a large space feline to leave, five of those spent observing the lake, and five of those were spent strolling," Gale replied, walking on. "and we are not going to rest until we have reached the first pyramid."

Smith sighed, shaking his head.

"And here I thought a runaway prince is used to running," Smith said.

Mason took off his shiny boots then turned them upside down allowing pebbles to come out.

"Hey!" Mason said. "I didn't walk for hours! I had forms of transport to help me."

"And settling in a makeshift escape pod hut meant that you didn't have to walk far," Gale said.

"I am not used to walking on a alien planet that has everything bigger than me," Mason said.

"We have a lot of miles to cover, Healer Smith," Gale said.

"Indeed, indeed," Smith agreed.

Gale looked around the scenery.

"I thought I heard a animal," Gale said. "Are we speaking to one?"

"It was the wind," Smith said, looking around with his hands clasped together. "sounds like a voice but it isn't."

Mason huffed rolling his eyes.

"Go on then," Mason said. "I will catch up with you later!"

The men walked into the fog leaving behind Mason.

Mason looked around the scenery taking in the view of the swaying dead grass. The sound of dead roots groaning when being tipped out of the ground ready to fall out to the floor. It felt unnatural to see it reaching above his head. It reminded him of the old tree back home that he used to play on as a child then watch it fall during a bad storm with a loud clash and a unique noise sounded like layers of paper being flipped on to each other during a game of cosmic cards that his royal speech writer and his royal subjects often played only louder. There were gigantic boulders in the way. He looked above to see the gloomy sky.

He hadn't been on planets that he had personally been part of in making sure they faced the darkest day of their existence.  He saw gigantic forms in the sky with wide wing spans soaring over loudly calling and flapping their wings. Mason relaxed, feeling relief, and the soreness from his feet lifted. He looked on in the direction that the two men had gone into. Their figures were no longer prominent dark shadows but had vanished themselves walking on into the fog.

* * *

Day one into their long walk toward the pyramid with the space pod was going rocky as it should be. There was no one around him. No familiar faces to set his mind at ease  and certainty. It had been that way since he went on the run from the authorities. Searching for cooperative people hadn't been easy and keeping his name back from them was very difficult. It was a surprise that he only introduced himself to Darick as Mason, and only Mason, nothing more. He sat there for awhile until the sore feeling was gone from his legs. He got up with a relieved sigh then made his way in the direction that they had gone walking on. He looked around cautiously. Sensing that he were being watched. He looked over to spot a dead blade of grass falling to the dirt with uprooted roots and large clumps of dirt dangling out preciously swaying from side to side. He walked on then looked down.

"Honestly, you must think royals don't get some education," Mason knelt down and observed the two sets of boot prints that seemed to speed up in pace. "You were being chased by a distant ant .  . . weren't you?"

Mason got up to his feet.

"Oh well," Mason said, dusting off his hands. "That warrior must have taken care of it."

Mason walked alongside the footprints only coming to a stop when he saw the large ant.

"Ah," Mason said, then added sarcastically. "That is really nice to know I was right."

Mason walked around the gigantic crashed being. 

"Can't be that far," Mason said, then looked down toward the boot prints and followed on walking alongside them. 

* * *

Mason trudged his way toward a light in the darkness. The daylight had waned away replaced by a dark blue blanket. When he looked up, all that could be seen were colorful stars closely compacted together. He stopped in his tracks admiring the view. He hadn't paid much attention to the stars since he had gone on the run. The stars that he was familiar to were less bright and had a definitive constellation that was visible to his eyes. There were no colorful clouds from the cosmos that stood out from the castle. He had the time to stand and take in the view of the universe staring back. It was a beautiful sight inside the darkness filled in grace and awe.

He lowered his gaze from the night sky that had a out pour of golden from ahead outlining shapes of large figures that resembled people laid on their side  who had butterfly wings that were held up in the air. It was a unique visual that he hadn't seen before. He could see a flickering flame ahead. His legs felt ready to fall from beneath him. He came to a stop on to a medium large pebble across from the campfire. There was snoring coming from alongside the campfire. He got up to his feet moving toward the campfire rubbing his shoulders. 

"Hhmm," Gale said, sharpening his blade on a wheel. "I was wondering when you would catch up."

Mason began to sit but his butt landed on a unexpected stone that appeared beneath him.

"Wondering?" Mason asked, rubbing the back of his neck looking toward the warrior.

"Yes," Gale said. "Wondering."

"Coming from a being who didn't wonder when eliminating their charges, that is surprising," Mason said.

Gale looked toward the prince.

"Charges and oweds are two different creatures," Gale replied.

"They are not," Mason replied. "They were your responsibility."

"I admit, I was among those who deliberately lost my oweds," Gale said. "But that was a long time ago. The past is in the past and it cannot be the present unless you make it so. Like the past you are running from." He glared toward Mason. "I recommend you put aside the negative perks behind being in the presence of a debter."

"How  can I be certain that you won't?" Mason said.

Gale gestured toward the snoring old man.

"This old man has someone to live for," Gale said. "And I understand that very well."

"You respect him," Mason said.

"No," Gale said. "Maybe," he paused, briefly, continuing to sharpen the sword. "He wants to live long as he can."

"Don't all mortals?" Mason said.

"That is consistent," Gale said, then looked up. "There is a man up there," he pointed toward the night sky. "grown, but. . ." he turned his attention toward the old man who was wrapped in rock that seemed to be pulsing a shade of red with each breath that was taken. "this old man still sees him as a child," Gale put his sword away then put the other one on. "A child who needs a transition in company."

"Why are you talking like the colonel won't live long?" Mason asked.

"His body had numerous mini strokes," Gale said. "Small ones." Mason went silent. There was only the crack from the flames flickering off the small twigs, the ashes crumbling down to the pit, and flickers of small, pebble shaped red flames going into the night sky. "The next one might be fatal. Could happen any time. Could happen in the next four years." He tossed aside a plate with a slab of meat with a sigh.  "Anyway, that's dinner for you."

Mason was silent.

"I thought it was a myth that you could determine a oweds health by their blood,"  Mason said, softly.

"Not a myth," Gale said. "Unfortunately."

"How do you plan to handle that issue?" Mason asked.

"We discussed it," Gale said. "The healer prefers to use when the opportunity arises to have his companion's blood sample in the back up."

Mason nodded his head picking up the generated silverware.

"I understand," Mason said. "But you need to tell him what you are."

"I haven't decided,"  Gale said, as Mason cut the cooked meat. "I am still figuring that out."

"And if I lag behind again. . ." Mason said.

"We are leaving you behind if you don't make it to the space pod," Gale said. "Nor come back for you."

"Spending my entire life on this planet that no bounty hunter would go to?" Mason asked. "Thanks, but no thanks."

A small smile grew on Gale's face then lowered his head toward the sharpening sword.


	14. And don't stop walking

Day two began with the group getting up to their feet around the dead fire pit. Smith dusted off his Jupiter civilian wear then his pants making sure that not a pebble or sand remained. In Mason's case, all the dust and bits of piled dead leaves fell off his silver outfit as soon as he had gone up to his feet. There was breakfast waiting for them on a slab of rock with created eating silverware. Gale was standing guard from the two men standing on a large piece of rock that hadn't been there hours ago. The men finished their breakfast and drank from the cups to help some of the contents down.

Gale came down to the ground.

"Where did that rock come from, Gale?" Smith asked.

Gale held his hand up toward the rock then lowered it bringing the rock down to the ground.

"Why didn't you do that yesterday?" Mason asked.

"Yes," Smith asked. "why?"

"The floor would have given out beneath us," Gale said. "I can only use the rock around me."

"Ah," Smith said, walking along the space that once had been the rock.  "That is a interesting development."

"Nope," Mason said, then walked ahead. "Nope, nope," he shook his head. "see you at the escape pod in the next two days!"

Smith shook his head.

"He is so young," Smith said. 

Mason became a distant figure.

"He doesn't appreciate being around dangerous allies full time yet," Gale said.

Smith snorted in amusement.

"If you were paranoid as he was and knowing certain things about what you are that I don't," Smith said. "You would have done the same."

"Had I been born a mortal . . ." Gale grimaced. "I find it easier to imagine not being a mortal."

"Being a mortal means you can start anew," Smith said. Smith grew a curious look  turning his head toward the warrior. "Gale, have you eaten anything before?"

"The last time I had eaten was at a feast," Gale said. "A grand one."

"And you didn't bother to feed yourself yesterday?" Smith asked.

"I do not require it," Gale said.

Smith glared toward the warrior.

"William must be under the allusion that you are human," Smith said. "You _must_ eat."

"If that is what you want, then I will,"  Gale said.

"It is," Smith said. "Starting the next meal."

Smith walked on ahead of the warrior.

"To think I was going to be left on out on mortal functions this time around," Gale said, then shook his head and walked after Smith.

* * *

Gale looked from side to side, cautiously, during the long travel. Never knew when a wild rat could lunge out at them. There was a faint fog in the air that was easy to see through. It had strangely appeared in the afternoon. Fog typically began to form overnight then grew heavy and heavier as time waned on until the passing hours made it dissipate in the evening. Gale stopped, squinting his eyes, making the doctor stop ahead turning toward the warrior. Gale observed for the familiar shapes visibly bothered by the sheer phenomenon. Gale came to Smith's side.

"What is the matter, Gale?" Smith asked, his attention onto the Mezoniac.

"This is a very thin smoke screen," Gale said. "It is not fog. It is fog but it is not."

"Mason!" Smith called. "Mason, whatever you are doing, cease this right now!"

"I do not believe this is being conducted by Mason," Gale said, taking out his blades. "Stay here." 

Gale stepped forward.

"Is this another ant?" Smith asked, visibly trembling.

"It is the Chippakaka," Gale said,  then sent a wall up in front of Smith that curved and formed a small cave for him. "Be silent!"

Gale walked on into the fog gazing from side to side. He heard the sound of a small twig crack then whirred around taking out his blades observing the large and seven foot tall thin fur coated being running toward him on its feet. Long yet sharp hair came from the white mane, three extra arms, a blue painted face, long sharp fangs glistening from the mouth of the Chipakaka, and a long cured tail that resembled a spring. Gale leaped aside  then used his blade as his sail in the wet, warm ground. The Chipakaka landed face first into the dirt then struggled to get up on to its feet. Gale heard the  doctor's panicked thoughts struggling to reassure himself that nothing was going on from outside the improvised cave.

Gale yanked out the two blades from the back as the creature got on its two hind legs and turned toward him. The Chipakaka faced him  then turned in the direction of the whimpering mound and back in the direction of the man. Their eyes locked for only a moment but the moment was all that it took for the next chain of events to happen. The Chipakaka ran toward the mound. Gale reached his hand out closing off the entrance way to the cave leaving only a long, wide crack from below. The Chipakaka landed against the mound entrance on to its back.

"Give my regards to Alucrapa!" Gale shot, lowering himself down withe blades tilted upwards.

Gale jumped with the long, shining blades shining  twisted behind his back while screaming in the beasts direction. The beast turned toward him giving a good view of the furry torso. The long blades seemed to be embedded in the Chipakaka's shoulders. The Chipakaka screeched then punched Gale off its chest sending him falling to the floor which equaled Smith falling to his knees to the lower half of the mound then wrapped his arm around his knee with a hand on his chest looking up appearing to be concerned and distressed. 

"Gale!" Smith called. "Are you okay? Gale! Gale!"

The Chipakaka struggled to take out the swords but they refused to budge. Almost like they were rock that had become embedded into the body in a grizzly manner. The beast cried dropping its claw and glared in the direction of Gale. The Chipakaka lunged toward Gale. Gale reached out grabbing his blades  then  cut off one of the beasts whiskers receiving a loud, pained yelp. The creature released fog stepping back as it began to fill the air.

It was increasingly difficult to see through from the fog. What Gale was able to use was his other sense. He heard the sound of rock falling. The sound of Smith's terrified scream from across. Gale charged toward the nose of the elderly man's voice, his swords turning to long and wide weights, then lunging against the creature. The weight was dropped onto the back of the Chipakaka's neck. The creature coughed struggling to get a breath.

The Chipakaka grabbed firmly on to his figure lowering their head down making the weight land on to the floor over the continued incoherent screaming of the old man. The creature turned around to face the annoyance then released a excess of fog and jumped out toward Gale. The Chipakaka clawed away into his suit tearing through the flesh handfuls of rock flying holding on to his wrists that tightly gripped the long swords. There was a loud, but swift noise from behind the Chipakaka. The grip on his wrists became loose.

The Chipakaka fell over landing to the ground with a thud. Gale's rocks returned into his body and the damage was gone in a matter of seconds. Gale propped himself up to see the dark figure of the elder who stood tall and composed, no longer trembling, holding on to the phaser. Smith was standing quite still but it was hard to see the expression on his face because of the heavy fog. Gale got up to his feet then slowly approached him.

"It has passed, Healer Smith," Gale said, approaching the figure of the older man. The Chipakaka was releasing fog out of the open mouth remaining still. "Lower the weapon."

Smith lowered the weapon.

"I never seen a creature like it before," Smith said.

"The Chipakaka tears skin off," Gale said. "Eats the insides and leaves the flesh behind as a snack for later."

"Oh dear," Smith said, visibly shaken. "That sounds barbaric. Even for you."

"I cannot die by natural means," Gale said, coming to the edge of the upside down mound and reached his hand out. "I can get hurt."

Slowly, but surely, Smith reached his hand out then placed it into the warrior's hand.

"What was that?" Smith asked.

"That was a smokescreen," Gale said. "The Chipakaka traps its prey that way. Makes it hard for any creature, animal or person, to retrace their steps. They live most of their lives in the fog and die in the fog."

Smith shuddered, then was unexpectedly picked up by the warrior with a startled shout, "Good heavens!" and placed out of the container discarded to his feet beside Gale.

"They hunt by sound," Gale said, then looked up toward the sky. "They do not normally hunt in the daylight." He lowered his gaze. "Something is driving them out of their dens."

"No," Smith said. "No," he shook his head. "We are not going to investigate!"

"We have to," Gale said. "Because the next time, we could be attacked by a pack and get killed. Don't you want to know _why_ they decided to attack after a forest fire?"

Smith was silent, his mental barriers up, lowering his head giving it some thought with a sigh then looked back up.

"They hunt alone?" Smith asked.

"Normally," Gale said.

"What could do that?" Smith asked.

"Invasive creatures," Gale said. "Possibly."

"Or invasive plants," Smith said.

"Plants cannot grow in their burrows a they are well cared for," Gale said. "Their burrows are clean and hard. It is quite full of rocks so it is very difficult for plants to grow in. The outside of their burrows are the same way."

"So they live in holes?" Smith asked. "With their size?"

"They are similar to Kapaduhoopa but very large and less intimidating"  Gale said. "Can squeeze themselves out of anywhere. They were used to keep buildings safe from pests and enjoye the reward of honey for their service."

"So they are similar to cats but they are bears," Smith said.

"Their hunting patterns do not change after thousands of years or hundreds when humans  are not around," Gale said, observing the surrounding attempting to recall which direction the creature had came from. "Even when we arrived to this location long ago, they preferred hunting in the night," Smith hid the phaser from behind. "many drunken Mezoniacs went astray in the woods and never came back. Those who didn't have a debt sealed their fate coming here."

"Why did you not mention this earlier?" Smith asked.

"I believed they were extinct," Gale said. "I was wrong then."

"And fires don't drive them out?" Smith asked. "It could explain away their sudden change."

"They have a very unique system that keeps the smoke from coming in," Gale said.

"They fog it away," Smith rolled his eye following after Gale.

"Their fog is full of water," Gale said. "It promotes healing and growth in the surrounding environment away their burrow."

"So they spend forest fires blowing fog out of their den?" Smith asked.

"They never run away for that reason," Gale said. "It is a energy draining effort protecting their burrows."

The rock returned into the ground with a rumble as Gale's hand lowered to his side.

"Interesting," Smith said. "You happen to know where the nest is?"

"They never stray far away from their burrows," Gale said. "Even after being forced away from their old one."

"So they are a community dwelling species?" Smith inquired, as Gale walked on.

"That they are," Gale said. "If these creatures have their borrows being invaded then that means we have something worse to worry about falling into the home of."

"Worse?" Smith asked, keeping up. "Falling into their burrow and being eaten alive is not worse than what those parasites might do?"

"You have been in space for a good deal of your later years," Gale said. "You have seen worse."

"I have," Smith said, in a whisper then had a sigh. "Is this . . . universe. . . full of dark creatures? Is it all barren like planets I have been to?"

"Last time I checked, Healer Smith," Gale said. "It was all green."

Smith had a comforted smile walking on ahead with Gale while comforted by the thought of green planets.

* * *

Smith almost stopped in his tracks feeling overwhelmed by fear. Was Mason's reasons to be terrified, distrustful, and reluctant with the warrior warranted? Telling the warrior something that he may not like. If Smith and Gale were genetically bonded then it meant that they shared the same lifespan together. No secrets could be shared as they were in it together for the time being. His mental barriers were raised up acting as a shield for his most private thoughts from Gale. Smith looked toward the younger man then lowered the shields and let his mind wonder about freely regarding the past.

Smith heard the heavy foot steps belonging to the Mezoniac stop and stare at the back of his head. Smith had his eyes closed letting the dark tale continue to fall out. Smith heard a sharp intake of air from behind then walked on ahead and turn toward Gale. Gale only saw heavy, guilty and regretful eyes as the mind finished the rap sheet. Gale's features didn't change a bit. Smith let go of a sigh then turned away. Smith walked on ahead of the Mezoniac with a lowered head and his shoulders were even lower.

There was only silence that came from the Mezoniac. 

Every step that Smith took felt lighter from telling the truth. His relaxed yet remained clasped together ever so loosely. The tightness in his chest, stomach, and intestines loosened vanishing all together allowing him to feel good. Even how fleeting it was to feel light weight under the circumstance, walking through the dark disaster stricken area didn't feel as sad and depressing as it would have. But the shame hung on.

"I told William the truth during a night of insomnia after the time traveling incident," Smith said, turning toward the Mezoniac in his stop. "He wasn't shocked about it." Smith cleared his throat. "I think the boy knew all along. He was waiting for me to admit it just as long as the major," Smith shook his head. "Shame he was asleep that night."

Gale looked toward the sulking elder.

"And the others?" Gale asked.

There was silence between them.

"I was . . . I was. . . I was getting around to it," Smith said, quietly. 

"You _were_ going to tell the others, were you?" Gale asked. "Were you?"

Smith closed his eyes, his head hung low, his thumb rubbing along his finger.

"Were you?" Gale asked. "Were you ever going to tell them?"

"I was getting around to it," Smith repeated, this time in a higher tone. "I was going to tell them. I was, I was, I was!"

Smith started to fall to his feet but only landed on a set up rock where he wept.

"There, there," Gale said, sincerely, kneeling down to Smith's side then patted on his back. "It's going to be alright."

Smith had a good cry on the rock hunched over. Gale held out a white handkerchief to the doctor that was quickly snatched. Smith blew into the handkerchief  multiple times then handed it off to the Mezoniac. The Mezoniac waved the handkerchief above the ground that sent a pool of water falling to the dirt. Smith began to prop himself up with help from Gale with a visible tremble.

A soft small, shaky "Thank you" came from Smith. Gale could tell that Smith was almost ready to fall into another episode of weeping. His eyes were red and moist with tear stained cheeks. Smith wiped off the tears from his eyes steadying himself, trembling. Gale handed the handkerchief back then Smith sneezed into it. Smith handed the white fine fabric back to the Mezoniac. Gale cleared the snot from the handkerchief then put it away into his pocket.  

The two men resumed their path forward until they came by a lake. Gale motioned his hand up then slid forth a improvised boat. Smith was looking on in the distance paying no heed.  He tapped on Gale's shoulder repeatedly that quickly turned to Gale's chest. Gale looked on toward the hill then placed a hand on Smith's shoulder making him stop.

"Hide here," Gale instructed.

Smith looked over.

"Oh, please, not another barrel!" Smith protested.

"For your friend's sake, yes," Gale said. "Another barrel."

"There could be space crocodiles, alligators, hippos!" Smith emphasized.

"It's the best I can manage," Gale said. "I do not need you in danger."

Smith glared back at Gale, somewhat lowering his head, and his eyebrows raised.

"Then why are we here?" Smith asked. "Hmm?"

Gale looked in the distance. 

"You will meet up with Mason faster than how we are going. If he is still alive and walking on this land," he looked toward Smith. "I understand your fear," Gale held out a long stick. The stick appeared to be made out of rock rather than wood in aesthetic. "That is why that you must hold this into the water to keep yourself steady."

Smith took the long, rocky stick.

"My anchor," Smith said, then looked up as realization dawned on him. "We are supposed to do this _together_. You did say that it would be nice to see what is responsible for that vile creature."

"Not in so many words," Gale said, helping Smith into the makeshift boat. "I just used you to get permission to clean up the infestation." Smith turned in the direction of the man. "You see, debters need permission to do things and you gave yours. We could have ideally continued but you would have died by the ambushes during our travel because of so many Chipakakas," Smith briefly narrowed his eyes toward Gale. "If they come this way then you must let go and let the Acostice river steer you."

Smith's eyes grew big as he leaned away from Gale.

"The river?" Smith exclaimed. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Smith shook his head. "RIVERS LEAD TO WATERFALLS!"

"I am sure you can manage," Gale said, patting on his shoulder.

"Help me out, right this instant!" Smith insisted.

"Do you want to be eaten alive by a massive insect?" Gale asked.

"What kind of insect?" Smith then held up his index finger. "And don't say it's a Chaheiskaubob."

"But. . . it is a Chaheiskaubob," Gale said. Smith smacked his face with his free hand in annoyance. "It drinks its prey alive."

"Animals can't sip out--" Smith stopped, his face growing horrified, clasping his hands on to the stick as he made a realization of what could do that. "You have my permission to clear away the infestation."

"Good," Gale said. "Wait here. If they come this way, you must slide the barrel into the river then let go of it."

"If they jump in here," Smith said.

"Fight like you are struggling to escape a black hole," Gale said, then turned away and headed toward the scenery.

"Good luck," Smith whispered, watching Mezonaic walk off into the scenery.

There wasn't much fog in the scenery only dead trees and burned ground. There were a few green leaves poking out from the black bed that seemed small and covered in little water droplets. Gale slid into the oldest, yet large burrow. He took out his blades  then twirled them until strange text appeared on the swords and he stopped twirling them. The Mezonaic warrior raised them up as his lanterns to reveal the burrow had turned into a cavern that had several tunnels with massive webs. Gale leaped then performed several moves and landed back to the ground with the long swords aimed away from him dripping in strange liquid. There was the sound of several thuds. Gale got up to his feet resuming the walk.

There were egg sacs strewn about the walls that gave him a great pause. Gale knelt down to the ground then picked up a series of pebbles then slowly let them fall from his fist one by one. He raised his head up, expressionless,  then held his hands up above the floor making it tremor beneath him. A assortment of material consisting of diamonds, cables, and dark beady rocks busted out of the floor with remains of cloth among them. The light in the twin blades went out from beside the mound. The cavern turned to pitch black filled by high pitch noise from around Gale. The camera moved up the layers of dirt until it were out of the cavern.

Smith looked both ways from where he stood. He looked over hearing a large ribbit to spot a frog on a lily pad cruising past him. He closed his eyes then took in a sigh fighting a grip back over himself. He opened his eyes looking over the edge of the barrel. Several minutes passed while remaining still inside the protective shield. The water gently lapped around the surface. From the distance, there was rows of smoke drifting parts of the landscape and the ground had a visible tremble. Smith's skin screamed in pain if only for a moment making him lean against the side closing his eyes again. 

Smith opened his eyes spotting Gale running out of the hole with the long, twin swords into his back raising his hopes. 

The hopes faltered watching Gale waving his hands screaming at him in the distance.

"I am not leaving without you!" Smith shouted, shaking his head keeping his grip on to the anchor.

Gale stopped in his tracks then turned away with his back to the doctor. Smith watched a sea of dark, thick spider like creatures speeding out of the hole that were creating the sound of a stampede. Gale took one out of his swords then moved a hand from behind him. The anchor slipped out of Smith's hands plummeting into the water then the barrel was shoved forward knocking Smith down. Smith staggered up to his feet grasping on to the edge of the rock looking over. 

"Gale!" Smith shouted, watching the sea of giant spiders crash upon Gale. "Gale!"

There was fog in the air blocking view of the scenery as Smith sunk down into the barrel terribly scared. 

His eyes looked up toward the blue sky that appeared to be a shade of gray.


	15. The return with a co star

The third morning consisted of Mason walking along the river when he stopped in his tracks spotting what seemed to be a barrel floating across that had the sound of snoring.

_Since when---NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WOULD LIVE HERE._

Mason ran ahead of the barrel and grabbed on to a long curved bone along the river bed then came to the center of the long, thin still standing bridge. He positioned himself further away from the center then tied the bone around a block. He moved quickly to the other side of the bridge then lifted up a nice, thick skeletal remain of a husk then dropped it into the water making a splash. He leaped over the edge landing on to the side of the hill speeding down observing the makeshift ramp being followed by the snoring barrel. Mason stopped on the last block and reached his hand out for the edge.

Smith was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around his legs, perfectly at peace, yet shivering.

_I **hate** the hero business._

The ramp forced the barrel toward Mason. Mason grasped on to the edge of the barrel then dragged it forward toward him. He moved closer to the rivers edge and moved quickly to the side guiding it with a long curved skeletal part until the barrel was on the shore. Mason tugged the barrel off the shore then dropped it halfway along the edge where the rock met the large clumps of dirt. The barrel was tipped forward while laid sideways, caught between two crevices that kept it in place. Smith fell out landing on to the rock with a tired groan turning over to his back.

Smith yawned, his eyes opening, groaning then stretched his arms with a yawn.

"Gale?" Smith asked.

Mason fell to the rock.

"Good gods," Mason said. "For someone left out all night in the cold, aren't you cold?"

Smith looked over toward the man then in the distance appearing to be deeply troubled.

"Not at all," Smith said, then looked over toward the barrel. "I was inside a much warm place."

"That was making you shiver," Mason said, skeptically. "Did you rub your hands all night?"

"It was warm for a time," Smith said.

"And you fell asleep," Mason said, as Smith batted the young man's hand away with a scowl.

"The next time I go on a boat," Smith said, using the large boulder as his support up. "it will be with the weather being determined and the right gear available!"

Smith walked away from Mason with his head raised high.

"Hey, you need to sit down and get warmed up!" Mason asked.

"I am warm enough!" Smith said.

"Oh, you don't trust me to make a fire?" Mason asked, insulted.

"Look around you," Smith turned toward Mason with a hard glare then waved his index finger rather animatedly. "Do you see any sticks?"

Mason looked around.

"Uh," Mason said, turning his attention on toward Smith. "No."

Smith turned away then walked off from Mason with clasped hands.

"Getting to the space pod immediately is worth the cold," Smith said.

"Where is Gale?" Mason asked, trying to keep up with the older man keeping a steady pace ahead of him.

"On his way taking the slow path," Smith said, he looked up toward the sky that was clearing showing the tints of orange, yellow, and green from between the dark clouds that were parting.  "He is forty-three miles away from us."

Mason shifted away from Smith in the distance and squinted his eyes.

"I don't see him," Mason said.

Smith shook his head.

"That is because the greenery is coming back," Smith said.

Mason then looked around observing a dandelion waving from above him with wet petals surrounded by three blades of grass that acted as a shade. His eyes then observed fleets of green that appeared to be in the way that made it difficult to see for any distant figures. The scorched earth had been replaced by green over three days. Mason was frozen where he stood watching the giant trees stand out even before his eyes. From among the trees were visible signs of giant pyramids. He watched giant ants passing by carrying objects twice their size. Mason turned away with big eyes then ran after Smith.

"Hey, wait!" Mason called.

* * *

The dark scenery was replaced by the planet that was coming closer to the Jupiter 2.

"Estimated time of arrival," the Robot announced, as the elevator came up. "Three hours and forty-three minutes."

Will slid aside the railing then bolted toward the chairs  in his silver space suit.

"It has been half a week, already?" Will asked.

"Affirmative," the Robot said. "Time flies when pacing back and forth."

Will had a laugh.

"I wasn't pacing back and forth," Will said. "I was watching the intergalactic chess tournament."

"Then why did my sensors indicate you were," The Robot said.

"I set up a chess board to see if the games were remotely possible," Will said.

"Ah," the Robot said. "I see."

Will sat down alongside the Robot.

"Wow," Will said. "That is a huge planet."

"Very large," the Robot replied. "And very empty. There are no radio air-waves."

"Ah, it's not got there to the 20th century," Will said.

"There are chances Doctor Smith has gotten himself stuck into a cave from meddling with natives, again," The Robot acknowledged.

Will looked over toward the Robot, carefully leaning on the console, with a grimace then shook his head.

"Doctor Smith is too cautious to be killed down there," Will said. "He is really good at hiding."

"And Mason Yahetson?" The Robot asked.

"Definitely not dead if Smith has anything to say about it," Will said. "He heard me."

Will looked on optimistically toward the planet.

"The space must be significantly camouflaged," the Robot said. "And have plenty of fruit available during the wait."

"Knowing Doctor Smith," Will said. "He could be annoying the prince with the insistence to check the area for a fence or houses before they take fruit or vegetables."

Will looked over toward The Robot vibrating in excitement.

"The chances of it happening are very high," The Robot said. 

"Sure," Will said, turning his attention away with his arms leaning against the arm rest of the chair.

And yet, they were both wordlessly concerned about what was going down on the planet.

* * *

"Here?" Mason asked.

"Yes,"Smith said. "here. On the top of this pyramid."

"I can't see the space tent," Mason said.

"Squint," Smith said, turned toward Mason.

"What?" Mason asked.

"Squint your eyes on that rock," Smith said, pointing toward the distant tip.

Mason squinted his eyes then rolled his hands into a fist leaving a circular space and held them up acting as binoculars.

"How can you see with those eyes?" Mason asked.

Smith made a noise at Mason's mimicing.

"Because there are several land marks that stand out," Smith said, turning away folding his arms looking off.

"Like what?" Mason asked.

"There are three trees in front of the pyramid," Smith gestured up.

"So?" Mason asked.

"We are between the two sections of the ancient city that has trees and the other half that does not," Smith lowered his hand linking it into his waiting hand. "There is a familiar creature that I have seen once on a necklace to a intergalactic officer that lacks is missing half of the second tail and there is a distant mountain that we were on earlier a few miles back," he looked up toward the pyramid determinedly. "And the second statue across from it has a second tail unlike it."

"You are just using Gale's knowledge about the area," Mason said. "aren't you?"

"No," Smith said, shaking his head. "I am using my personal memory of what I had seen _before_ falling through the trap door."

Smith turned toward Mason with a pointed glare.

"I didn't shove you in it," Mason said, shaking his hands in self defense.

"You might as well have not had you stayed still," Smith said.

"I am not sure how you can stand being in the space pod for three days and not eat," Mason said. "Even after a forest fire there are still some animals that lurk around that we could have taken down together."

"Safety is my priority," Smith said, with a hmph as he nodded his head. "Now to climb up."

"I don't see any vines," Mason said. "it's a shame that any vine that was left was eaten away."

"Ah!" Smith exclaimed, taking out a long root from a crevice. "we have some rope!"

"How from a dying star did you spot that?" Mason asked.

"You learn to be resourceful in space, Mason," Smith said. "Now help me get it out of the crevice."

"Fine, fine," Mason said, coming toward the elder's side.

"One, two, three, PULL!" Smith ordered.

They pulled out a long root from the crevice falling down to their butts.

"Now," Mason said. "What next?"

"You should know," Smith said. "You climbed your way back up there."

Mason had a short lived nod down.

"Right," Mason said, then looked over searching among the small pebbles. "Oh, a hook!"

Smith had a humm with a nod watching the man hook the root into the circular hole then swing it up toward the distance of the pyramid. Mason tugged at the root then looked over toward the elderly man. Smith wore a look that showed his hope rising in the form of a smile looking on. Mason gestured for Smith to go first but there was a head shake with a finger being pointed at him.

Mason grabbed on to the root then climbed up toward the rock until he made it to the first brick. Smith climbed up behind him. Mason helped the old man on to the first brick then climbed up the block with his grip on the hard root. They continued with the pattern climbing up the pyramid. Mason came to a stop with his hands on his knees thirty minutes in looking up toward the barely visible space pod.  He wiped off a bead of sweat as Smith joined his side looking up toward the remaining tree root from above. Smith walked past him then climbed up the block apparently on autopilot. Mason watched Smith climb up the block then scurry over the edge. Smith vanished from his line of sight over the block then he heard a thud.

"Mason!" Smith shouted.

The elderly man appeared over the edge with his hands on his hips.

"Yes?" Mason replied.

"What were you thinking?" Smith asked.

"I need a break," Mason said.

"And I like to be at the top," Smith said.

"For being quite elderly, you should be tired!" Mason replied.

"I have motivation, young man," Smith replied. "And a desire not to see my boy on this planet searching for us!"

"The sky is just as dangerous as the ground," Mason said.

"Not the point!" Smith replied.

"It is the point!" Mason argued. "Being digested alive? That's always possible."

"The Jupiter 2 has no chances of being digested because birds don't like eating metal," Smith replied. "They spit them out."

"Has that happened to you?" Mason asked.

"A space bird has eaten my grandfather watch once," Smith said, then shook his head briefly closing his eyes. "So believe me when I tell you it is not the point. We have to keep going. It's in our best interest."

"What?" Mason asked. "You are scared there are going to be ants?"

"No," Smith replied, then ominously added. "Chaheiskaubob."

"That sounds really fake,"  Mason said.

Smith looked away from Mason with a baa but his head stopped.

"Gale!" Smith shouted.

Mason turned away then looked up to observe a set of stairs were forming leading up to the top. Only it was across from them. By several feet for the matter that would take them hours to get over there.

"Cue the scene panning in," Mason said.

The scene panned in on the figure of Gale waving a hand up at them.

"Like a lift?" Gale called.

Smith folded his arms with a grunt shaking his head.

_We are FIFTEEN FEET AWAY from it, you miscalculate phony statue!_

"Oh," Gale said, then took out a set of binoculars and got a better look of the two then lowered it. "My bad."

The long, irregular set of stairs stormed back into the ground. Smith unhooked the tree root dropping it to the rock as Mason approached the edge where the block ended against the stair case. He watched a small, curly set of stairs speeding its way from below. Mason leaped over the edge of the block grabbing hold onto the rail kicking his legs as he slid himself over the rail. Smith watched Mason and the upper section of the stairs fly on past him. Mason was screaming, closing his eyes, out of terror. He continued to be screaming bracing for impact. The stairs stopped flying abruptly. 

Mason slowly opened his eyes, panting, his stomach feeling twisted into several knots.

Slowly, Mason was regaining his breath and his racing heart began to slow down.

Gale grabbed Mason by the back of his uniform then dropped him onto the stairs.

"Ah!" Mason screamed,  his back meeting the edge of the stairs, and looked up taking on a self defense position.

Smith rolled his eyes then walked right over him while Gale looked down raising a eyebrow.

"Let's get our story straight before William gets close to here," Smith said.

* * *

The Jupiter 2 trembled coming through the atmosphere at a controlled speed. Will was in the seat alongside the Robot looking on down toward the features of the planet. The Robot made small corrections in the path making the trembling cease to be bothering the ship. Will grabbed on to the receiver.

"Will to Space Pod, over!" Will called. "Will to Space Pod, over!"

"Space Pod here," came Smith's voice. "Roger."

Will visibly relaxed.

"It's good to hear you, Doctor Smith," Will said. "How is everyone down there? Over."

"Shaken up but we could manage the stress," Smith said. "The last week was very eventful with a welcomed guest joining the group. Roger."

"Another guest?" Will repeated. "Over."

"I will explain once we have boarded," Smith said. "Roger."

"See you aboard," Will said. "Over."

"I should note," Smith said. "They require permission to come aboard. Roger."

"Vampire?" Will asked. "Over."

"Negative," Smith replied. "Roger."

Will clicked off feeling a very odd feeling sinking in.

"Doctor Smith being kind to someone?" Will asked. "Not out of his interest?"

"It could be in his best interest at the moment," the  Robot admitted, as Will opened the door to the space pod bay.

Will looked toward the Robot.

"Ah, someone who he trusts to keep a watchful eye on Mason,"  Will said.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "That is in his best interest."

Will looked down toward the approaching space pod.

* * *

The space pod docked into the Jupiter 2. Mason was the first down the steps with Smith tagging behind him. Mason closed the door behind him. Gale was dressed in what appeared to be a space suit metal of a unique metal that had a zipper and his swords were hooked on to his back in large part to the strapped contraption that was silver blending in quite easily leaning against the doorway. The door to the space pod bay opened letting in Will. Will grew a smile once spotting the elder with somewhat longer hair and a silver nice beard that had formed. Will grabbed Smith into a hug in a burst of happiness.

"I missed you too," was all Smith whispered back and it only made Will's smile grow even bigger.

Will broke off the hug  and Smith stepped aside.

"William, meet my new friend Gale," Smith introduced.

"No last name?" Will asked.

"I do," Gale said. "But you won't be  able to pronounce it."

"Trust him," Smith agreed. "A human can't pronounce it right."

"How did you come across these two?" Will asked.

"They fell through a trap door at the tip of a pyramid," Gale said.

"Which is where we came across his people," Smith elaborated. "we were chased by rats."

"And ants!" Mason said.

"And spiders," Smith shuddered. "Making our way back to the space pod was a very tedious process."

"My people are more accustomed to staying planet side rather than going out to explore what is out there," Gale continued. "They have no desire of fighting people in the sky let alone in space. My people had let these loose into the tunnels because they considered them to be spies but I went with them because I believed they didn't," Smith had a nod. "And for helping them escape, I was exiled. My people are highly advanced people who live in the past. They live underground with a machine that swamps any scans of scanning. So it is  very hard to detect them. I returned with these two a few hours ago back under the night. I do not intend to stay long and only wish for a speedy drop off at the nearest civilized planet."

"Do you have any family?" Will asked.

"I have been disowned," Gale said.

"Ow," Will winced.

"This planet has only . . ." Gale closed his eyes. "painful memories for me."

Will looked at the man in sympathy.

"We can help you find a civilized planet," Will said. "And at the same time .  . ." His eyes gazed over toward Mason. "Get you out of this galaxy."

"I like that," Mason said.

"Why don't you come down?" Will asked.

"It is generally a rule that new members need permission to set foot on ships," Gale said. "Permission to come aboard, Captain Robinson."

"Permission granted, Gale," Will said, then watched Gale close the door to the space pod and join the doctor's side.  "And oh, breakfast is waiting in the galley."

"Sweet food!" Smith said, then rushed past Will.

"I haven't had alien food before so this will be a first," Gale said, following suit.

Will stopped Mason from joining them with a hand up as the door behind them closed.

"Under one condition," Will said, holding his index finger up.

"Yes?" Mason asked.

"If you lay another hand on Doctor Smith to do harm," Will said. His friendly, comfortable demeanor was replaced by a sharp, intimidating look. "I am throwing you into cryostasis for the rest of the ride. And I can do a lot more harm to your mind before that."

Mason straightened up then had a slow nod.

"I--I-I-I-I accept that condition," Mason said. "Will."

"Call me Mr Robinson for now," Will said. "We are not friends at this point."

"Yes, Mr Robinson,"  Mason said.

"Good," Will's threatening demeanor replaced by a easy going demeanor then walked off toward the door leaving the trembling man behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Landslide storyline conclusion that shows the beginning of a new era, of a new family forming, of change aboard the Jupiter 2. Will is going to 'faith of the heart' his way to Alpha Centauri. Smith is currently feeling 'Lost in Space' by Avantasia.


	16. The news to be told

"I have something to tell you, Doctor Smith," Will said.

Smith raised his brow while in his silver space suit appearing to be ready to hit the hay.

"Oh?" Smith said.

"It's . . ." Will paused. "Very strange."

"Is it important?" Smith asked.

Will had another pause thinking about it.

"I have something more important than _that_ to tell you, sir," Smith said.

Will straightened up.

"What is it, Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"After the space pod ejected from the Jupiter 2," Smith  said. "We fell through a wormhole."

"Alright," Will said.

"We were encountered by your father," Smith said.

"Great, we can get them!" Will said.

Smith held his hand up briefly closing his eyes then reopened them as though it pained him to say what he was going to say.

"From another Jupiter 2," Smith said. Will's delighted demeanor faded as the doctor lowered his hand. "It has another me, you, and the Robot. . ." Will turned away walking toward auxiliary control away from the living room. "Happening concurrent to ours. Where it never happened at all. I got a good look of the stars before returning and I am pretty sure that we were whisked to our native universe. Only the prime one where nothing terrible ever happens to us."

Will folded his arms then looked toward the doctor.

"So. . ." Will said. "Let me get this right. . ." he lowered his head. "My family is on the other side of that wormhole and we can't interact with them."

"You can't warn them of something that never happened and will never happen," Smith said. "You can't . . as much as I hate this. .  One Will Robinson is enough for the Robinsons. You cannot join among them, neither can I, befriending the thirteen year old Will Robinson."

Will lifted his head up.

"He has a entire life before him," Smith added.

"With his father," Will said.

"His mother and his siblings," Smith said.

"A entire chance of making it to Alpha Centauri with everyone," Will said.

Smith had a nod.

"Everyone," Smith said, softly yet sadly.

"Everyone," Will repeated, hopeful. 

"Will. . ."  Smith joined the man's side. "Before they threw me out there," he took a deep breath then exhaled. "They performed a test on me to determine my lifespan."

"What are you trying to say?" Will asked.

"If it takes longer than four years to get to Earth," Smith started, Will sat down into the chair. "I won't be there."

"No," Will said, shaking his head placing a hand on the elder's man shoulder. "They have to be wrong."

Smith shook his head giving a squeeze to the young man's hand.

"Your body aged without a problem," Smith said, then looked out toward the stars. Will noticed Smith was cradling his left hand in his right hand rather than clasped together. It was clasping, still, but not the same. "My body had a unforeseen problem," Will grew concerned as he slowly looked up toward his aged friend. "Mine had ministrokes," his hands were visibly trembling. "You didn't."

"What's going to happen in four years?" Will asked, quietly.

"This big stroke could happen any  day between now and then," Smith said.

"We can stop it from happening," Will said. "We can find a alien--"

"Will," Smith cut him off. "I don't want to bargain for more time with you."

"Why?" Will asked. "We can fix what the trans dimensional scanner had done to you."

Smith shook his head walking off as Will shifted the chair toward him.

"We can try or ask Dr Chronos!" Will said.

Smith stopped in his tracks then turned toward the captain.

"Your father sold five years for me," Smith said. "Five years of his life. _Five years_. I won't have anyone else sell their time away for me." He cleared his throat, his mood lightening, looking toward the younger man. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing," Will said. "Nothing, Doctor Smith."

"Good night," Smith said, then walked off leaving the young man quite alone.

Will had a sigh, lowering his head, then looked off toward space. 


	17. A passage of time

The Jupiter 2 soared out of the wormhole then came to a stop with a unconscious crew. One by one they got up to their feet. Will, the young boy, helped Smith up to his feet. Maureen put the receiver back into the wall then helped Penny to her feet. The group made their way to the elevator that brought them up to the upper deck.

"Professor, what was the matter with our present course?" Smith asked, annoyed.

"Well, curiosity got the best of us," John said.

Maureen looked on.

"Hey!" Will said. "It's the Jupiter 2!"

Smith stared at the other Jupiter 2.

"We must leave it alone and return where we came from," Smith said.

Don rolled a eye.

"Always the same routine," Don said. "Aren't you the least interested?"

"There could be a young, dashing, wealthy Smith over there," Smith said. "Being jealous over myself isn't worth the time."

"All the  more reason not to go aboard," Smith said. "One Doctor Zachary Smith is enough!" he walked off. "I rather not be part of this adventure so count me out."

"I detect five lifeforms," The Robot announced.

"Five?" John said, as Smith went into the elevator then slid the barrier aside.

"Oh no, you're not going down there!" Don stopped Smith from placing his hand on the elevator. "You're going to see what everyone has to see," the major had a sharp glare at the doctor sliding aside the barrier. "Five people are on that ship and you could be responsible for that."

"Not everything is my fault," Smith said.

"I outta be right eventually," Don said.

"Fine," Smith said, out of contempt.

"---John to Earthship Jupiter 2, can you read me?" John asked. "Over."

"Time is frozen from within the second Jupiter 2," The Robot said.

"Frozen?" Don asked. "Now why would that happen."

"It does not compute," the Robot acknowledged.

"Let's find out why," John said.

Smith was out of the elevator when John went down with Don who had a suspicious eye on him. Minutes later they came back out with space gear. Don set the Jupiter 2 close to the other Jupiter. John came between the door two doors with his helmet on. The second door was opened then the professor made his way toward the second door and pressed on it.

The initial door opened. John waved the Jupiter 2 closer. Don observed there was lack of solar wind being acknowledged by the equipment. John leaned against the wall peering in to observe the familiar interior of the Jupiter 2 then he realized it was paper thin as though it were a prop. He moved the second door aside then walked in. He took his helmet off and propped it against his arm looking around. The two sets of doors from his Jupiter 2 opened allowing in the other members of the family.

"Smith, come on," Don said, between the doors.

"It seems I can't," Smith said.

"Ah, don't pull that mime trick on me," Don grabbed Smith by the arm and yanked him forward but he wouldn't budge sending the major falling down to the floor face first.

"Wait, neither can I!" Will said.

"Including I," The Robot agreed.

"That is very strange," Don said, as John joined his side.

"What could this mean?" Maureen asked.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," Smith said, irked. "What kind of horror has happened to me over there?"

Will reached out then took Smith's free hand.

"We are in this horror together, Doctor Smith," Will said.

Smith looked down toward the boy visibly comforted.

"And me too," the Robot chimed in. "We are all in it together."

"Let's start from the first residential deck," John said. "And go from there," he shifted toward the two. "Make sure that Doctor Smith does not lay a hand on the console."

"Yes, sir," Will said.

"It'll just be a minute," John said.

"Father!" Judy called, drawing his attention away.

John and Maureen walked away from Will leaving the three behind. John closed the hatch doors with a press of  a button making the doors close between them. John came to a stop from beside Don to see the familiar shape of the Robot resting in the chair in front of the view screen. Penny looked about in concern regarding her sister. Don and John exchanged a glance with each other then slowly approached the scene.

"Robot?" John called, then came to the Robot's side. 

John placed a hand on the head rest looking down and went silent.

"I'll be damned," Don said. "I don't know how he did it, but he replaced the Robot with a Robotiod!"

"Doctor Smith would never replace the Robot," Judy said, shaking her head.

"He mentioned about abiding the temporal prime directive that we agreed on," John said. "We never agreed on one."

Maureen looked over toward the elevator then back to John.

"There's a Robot, so there must be a Will Robinson and a Doctor Smith here," Penny said. "We might not be here."

"Then if . . ." Judy's face faltered. "Then who is on the residential deck?"

"Don and I will go first," John said. "In case they not completely be frozen in time."

John and Don went down the elevator. Don had a hand on his laser pistol wrapped around his waist looking around. The two men looked from side to side then checked into the cabins. John peered into Will's cabin to spot it was empty. He took a step back taking a look in toward the direction of the major. There was a strange sound permeating throughout the residential deck. They moved side by side down the hall until they came into the galley. John froze leaning against the doorway. Don slowly stepped back then left but returned with the other members of the Robinsons.

Maureen looked in to the room.

All the tense feelings in her muscle relaxed.

There was a red head laughing from beside a elderly man who was hunched forward. Across from them were two strangers. One of them was eating breakfast while the other one was in the middle of talking. Smith seemed to be listening intently to the story with the hint of a smile on his face while cutting away at the bacon. Penny and Judy peeled forward to get a better look of the scene. Don was staring at the strange scenery unfolding before him.

"Is. . ." Don walked into the room completely then came to a stop by Smith and waved his hand. "No," he stopped. "It can't be."

John and Maureen came by the red head's side.

"It's Will," Maureen said.

John walked off.

"Where are you going?" Don asked.

"Will must have a log book," John said. "I am going to find out how he got into this position."

Judy and Penny stepped back.

"Can we go back to the upper deck, mother?" Judy asked.

"This feels wrong being here," Penny agreed.

Maureen looked at her children then gave a nod.

"I will be right there with you," Maureen said, then the girls left.

Don was observing the two men.

"I don't get it," Don said. "Robot piloting the ship?" he had his hands on the back rest of the chairs. "That's something I never thought would happen."

"The Robot is capable of piloting the space pod," Maureen said. "It's not  a stretch to consider that."

"But with a new body," Don said. "Why need a new shell to pilot the Jupiter 2?"

"Convenience," Maureen said.

"Jupiter 2 crew members consist of B-9 (and navigation Robot), **Captain** William Robinson," John emphasized over the bolded letters. "Doctor Zachary Smith, Prince Mason Yahetson of the Capitalia Monarchy, the fifth in line to the throne, and Gale."

John's voice had came across drawing their attention loudly making them turn away from the joyful scene. _  
_

"Entry one," John's voice continued. "So, mom, dad. . . We were walking back from the junkman's lair when we were transported away. You didn't notice it nor did everyone else. I don't know how the Robot did but he did. The Robot tells me that you, mom, and everyone else vanished soon after launching into space. A trans dimensional machine brought us back, thirty years older, dad. I feel robbed. And scared. Because Doctor Smith is going to die in a few years and I will be all alone," Maureen was fighting back tears. "Anyway, we went planet side to get food. The junkman didn't leave food for us. It must have been left  planet side with you and everyone else. We killed several wild pigs, harvested them, then got some grapes. . . ."

John stopped, clearing his throat.

"When Doctor Smith was yanked away. So I went after the alien with the Robot," John continued. "it turns out Esperanto owned the plants so we wrong them and they wanted to grow back that crop that they had lost. It became very clear that a apology wasn't going to do," Maureen looked toward her aged son.  "How could I leave Doctor Smith behind as someone's fertilizer?  How could I? How could I? I couldn't do that to my friend. So we searched for a space station, got some volunteers, Robot got himself a navigational shell, then went back for Doctor Smith. .  ."

John stopped, shaking his head, looking over toward a shell shocked Don.

Maureen looked toward the man.

 Maureen came back toward him, his laughter still being carried, her hand on her shoulders looking toward him feeling distraught.

"Along the way we got more supplies," John continued. "I know, dad, you're not especially proud of me for that. I had to lie to people. I lead people to their deaths. But I think it was worth it. I just brought  Doctor Smith back from the lair a few minutes ago so he is taking a shower, right now. There is a man I met back at the space station inside one of the cryostasis pods from one of the bounty hunters. Tomorrow morning, Doctor Smith and I are going to wake him up before making our way to the space station to tend to his wounds. Hope we find you on Alpha Centauri one day. End log."

Maureen turned toward John who silently red the next log.

"We should leave," John said, closing the journal. "Doctor Smith was right. We shouldn't have came aboard."

"What does it say?"  Don asked.

"Just the beginning of another adventure," John said. "Don," he gestured toward the other side of the Jupiter. "Go."

Don walked away.

"It says that they got into trouble," Maureen said, approaching the man.

John had a nod.

"Yes," John said. "But Will is helping these people. We don't know which one of them is Gale and Mason."

"We know which one is our son," Maureen said. "That is all that matters."

John looked toward them then his eyes landed on Maureen and knew, knew, that she was right.

"I'll put it back," John said.

Maureen turned her attention back toward Will then turned away then the melted to the bridge where she was in the lead. The doors opened to their Jupiter 2 where they saw Will holding the hand of the visibly terrified doctor. 

"So?" Smith  asked. "Is it the worst? Give me the news, gently."

"It's the worst," Don said, closing the doors behind them with a grin. "You get old."

"Old?" Smith whined. "Covered in rust and," his eyes briefly grew big letting go of Will's hand touching the side of his face apparently horrified with a whine. "and sagging skin."

The Robinsons laughed at Smith walking right past him heading toward the front tip of the Jupiter 2. The Jupiter 2 flew away from the lone ship while their laughter turned into Will's well aged laughter.

**The End.**


End file.
